A Mystic's Choice
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: Avdol's sister tracks down the Stardust group when Avdol leaves Cairo without word. She didn't expect Hol Horse incapacitate her brother so she would insist on taking his place on their journey. She didn't expect the powerful, stoic Jotaro to fall for her. She certainly didn't expect him to not take "no" for an answer. Give it a shot, I suck at summaries. Jotaro X OC
1. Chapter 1

**DHMB: Soooo...I totally sat and binged watched JoJo's Bizarre Adventure the moment it came on Toonami. All the way to Diamond Dust. Ermaigawd...so many sexy men. Rawr... So naturally, I wrote a fan fiction because...why the fuck not. OC is nameless and The story follows the events of the Stardust Crusaders Arc. For the purposes of this story and certain aspects I'm putting in, Jotaro and Kakyoin are in their early 20's, both attending University instead of High School.**

 **Warnings include: Violence, gore, dub-con (if you squint), mentions of child abuse and mentions/hinting at rape (nothing graphic). If you don't like, hit the back button. I wrote this story for fun and those with "delicate sensibilities" should go else ware. I only mention this because I've had issues in the past. Seriously, if you don't like certain triggers, don't read. I'm not about to rework my entire idea solely for you and thinking I will is asinine.**

* * *

I moved ever so silently through the restaurant, motioning for waiters who moved to greet me to remain silent. The multitude of charms of my clothes announced my presence with a subtle jingle that one in deep conversation would ignore. My target, a dark skinned man, was unaware of my approach. The comrades at his table looked at me curiously, but I pressed a finger to my veil covered lips and Joseph grinned, resuming the conversation as if nothing was amiss. I tugged my head-scarf into place, making sure it covered the coiling strands of my hair and stopped behind Avdol, leaning down so my mouth was next to his ear.

"You left me, _abeih_ ," I said in a low voice before jerking back so he wouldn't hit me when he spun around in surprise. He breathed out my name, his dark eyes wide and one hand reaching out to touch me. I danced out of his reach, my skirt chiming with my movement along with the coins on the rim of my half shirt. Avdol stood and lunged forward, snatching me up and spinning me around. He chanted my name, laughing and peppering my face with kisses. I glared, beating on his shoulder and trying to squirm out of his grip.

"You left me, you asshole!" I cried. "No note, no phone call, no nothing! You just up and left me at the shop!"

"I'm sorry, _gameela_ ," he said, setting me on my feet and dropping to his knee's. He took my hands and kissed the backs of them. I glared, tearing my hands from his grasp and swearing at him in Arabic. He winced at my harsh words, looking sorrowful when tears dotted my cheeks as I yelled about how scared I was when he suddenly vanished.

"Forgive me," he begged. "I didn't mean to scare you, precious." I turned my back to him, sniffling and crossing my arms over my chest. I felt his massive hands grip my shoulders as he leaned in, kissing my cheeks.

"Please," he implored. " _Ya gameela_?"

"No!" I snapped.

"Please," he tried again, peppering my cheek with kisses, "Oh beautiful goddess who blesses my unworthy self with her presence?" I sighed, rolling my eyes and turned to him, leveling him with a glare over the edge of my beaded veil. His brown eyes gazed at me beseechingly and I sighed, reaching up and tugging my veil down.

"You can't ever do that to me again," I said, "I will chain you to me!"

"Of course, _ya gameela_ ," he said with a smile, pulling me to him again.

"Avdol!" a silver-haired man exclaimed, "I didn't know you had a wife!" Avdol and I cringed and drew back from each other making gagging noises while Joseph burst out laughing.

"I am not his wife!" I said. "I'm his little sister!"

"You don't look alike," a red-haired man pointed out.

"They aren't related by blood," Joseph explained. "In fact, they're actually cousins. Avdol's mother married her uncle when Avdol was a teenager."

"You said sister, though," the silver-haired man said confused.

"My aunt and uncle raised me," I clarified. "I call my cousins my siblings because they pretty much are. I also call my Aunt and Uncle 'Mama' and 'Papa'." I looked over at Joseph and grinned, slipping over to him and plopping down in his lap.

"Hello, Joseph, it's been a while," I cooed, kissing his bearded cheek. He grinned and hugged me tightly.

"How have you been, dear?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I said. "Besides Muhammad scaring the crap out of me."

"That was my fault, dear," he said. "I'll make it up to you." I giggled, tugging his beard playfully.

"Very well," I said. "It better be shiny." Joseph laughed, tapping my chin affectionately. I slid out of his lap and moved back around the table, taking a seat on my brother's legs and commandeering his cup of Chai tea. He chuckled and nosed my shoulder affectionately.

"Would you like me to order for you?" he asked.

"Please," I replied.

"So, you live with Avdol?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Oh, my goodness, where are my manners?" I huffed, extending my hand to him and telling him my name.

"I am Jean Pierre Polnareff, Mon Cher," he said, kissing the back of my hand. I tittered at this.

"A pleasure," I said, turning to the other two.

"I am Kakyoin Noriaki," said the red-haired man, kissing the back of my hand as well. I pulled back, fanning myself teasingly.

"Oh my, such gentlemen!" I said in a jovial tone.

"Jotaro Kujo," the other man said flippantly. I looked at Jotaro and grinned.

"You look a lot like your grandfather," I said. Joseph chuckled.

"Did you have a hard time getting through Calcutta?" Polnareff asked.

"Not really," I said.

"You didn't get mobbed?" Kakyoin questioned.

"Not much," I said. "A few vendor's tried to sell me things, but it wasn't too bad."

"My sister is considered a mystic," Avdol explained. "She is a fortune teller like me, but people also go to her for help with many other things. Because of this, it is tradition that she be treated with respect."

"How would they know you're a mystic?" Jotaro asked.

"My clothes," I replied, indicating the long layered skirt, sewn with beads and coins, the half shirt, intricately embroidered with coins and beads lining the bottom, the long length of sheer fabric wound around my body, studded with shimmering rhinestones. My head-scarf was held in place by a winding chain of gold and jewels and my veil born a pattern that announced my trace, sewn with beads. My kohl lined eyes and large hoop earrings completed the look as did the bangles about my wrists and ankles. I twirled my arm, making the metal jingle and grinned. "People in the middle east are very superstitious."

"How did you find us?" Polnareff asked.

"My stand," I replied cheerfully.

"You're a stand user?" Kakyoin was surprised.

"Of course," I said. "She was able to point me where Muhammad was. By the way, Mama says you're in trouble for leaving me." Avdol groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why does my mother like you better?" he grumbled.

"Because I'm the only girl of ten boys," I replied with a cheeky grin.

"Ten boys!?" Polnareff exclaimed.

"Yup," I said. "I have ten male cousins, six of whom are my 'brothers'. Being the only girl can be incredibly frustrating."

"You're treated like a princess!" Avdol cried defensively.

"When we were younger, the youngest ones picked on me until I broke Derek's nose," I said. "Then, as a teen, you guys scared away any boys I tried to date. Now, I'm constantly fretted over."

"It wasn't all the boys," Avdol said. "And most of them were assholes."

"You broke Andrew's arm in three places!" I said.

"He was cheating on you!" Avdol defended. I groaned while the rest of the table laughed.

"See what I mean?" I asked. "I basically have ten over protective older brothers."

"Well, aside from Chris, you're the youngest," Avdol pointed out.

"I take it you're American," Kakyoin said. I nodded and waved my hand.

"Anyway, enough arguing family dynamics," I said, sipping from Avdol's cup, "What have you lot been up to?" I listened carefully as they explained who Dio was and their journey so far to defeat him. When one person stopped, another would take up, each man taking turns in telling the story. Joseph and Polnareff were very animated in their telling while Kakyoin was more reserved. Jotaro didn't say too much, more interjecting commentary than anything else.

"So, let me get this straight," I said. "You guys crashed a plane and a boat? You have terrible luck."

"No, Dio's minions keep attacking us," Joseph grumbled. Polnareff stood, grabbing his bag and asking the waiter where the bathroom was while Joseph questioned him about his order. I smiled as Avdol tucked a stray bit of hair beneath my head-cover and tugged my top down.

"You need to return to Cairo," he said.

"I plan to," I told him. "But why not just travel with you?"

"Our journey is very dangerous," Joseph warned.

"Yes, I gathered that," I said. "But I am not some helpless little thing. I can protect myself." I smiled and thanked the waiter when he returned with our food, spearing a piece of meat with my fork and nibbling on it. We all turned as Polnareff suddenly burst into the room, shouting about a stand user as he looked about frantically. He then turned and dashed out of the restaurant while the rest of us stood and moved to follow.

"What's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"What happened?" Jotaro questioned. I cast my gaze around the street, but saw nothing strange.

"Jotaro," Polnareff growled, "the stand user you heard about that uses mirrors is here! The bastard that killed my little sister." I looked at Polnareff. I didn't know he had lost his younger sister.

"The one you seek vengeance upon is here?" Joseph asked, looking frantically around the street.

"Mr. Joestar," Polnareff began in a calmer voice, "I'll be traveling on my own from here." Everyone recoiled in surprise and beside me, Avdol tensed.

"Now that I know the guy who killed my sister is near-by, I'm not going to wait for him to come find me," Polnareff continued. "I'd be at a disadvantage if I let him attack me and it's not my style. I'll find him first and kill him."

"Even though you don't know what he looks like or what his stand is?" Kakyoin asked.

"Knowing he has two right hands is plenty!" Polnareff said. "And he knows that I'm after him, as well. He should be worried that I'll come for his head in his sleep!" He turned, bidding us farewell and began to walk away.

"You'll go out for wool and only come home shorn," Avdol said solemnly. I recognized the old proverb and tensed. I didn't know Polnareff very well, but he seemed hot tempered and I didn't want it to come to blows between my brother and this man. Polnareff paused and turned, his brows furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. I sighed.

"Just as it sounds," Avdol answered.

"Are you implying that I'm going to lose?" Polnareff asked hotly.

"Indeed," Avdol said.

" _Abeih_ ," I warned softly, my hand on his arm. He gently brushed past me and moved closer to the french-man.

"Can't you see that the enemy purposely attacked to get you alone?" he pressed. "I will not allow you to travel alone!" Polnareff smacked Avdol's hand away and got in his face, stabbing his chest with his index finger angrily.

"Listen up," he snarled. "I'm going to make this clear. I never cared about Dio. I told you in Hong Kong that I was only traveling with you so I could get my revenge! Mr. Joestar and Jotaro should already know this! I've been alone from the start! I've always been fighting alone!" Avdol lunged forward, grabbing the front of Polnareff's top.

"Did you forget that you were brainwashed by Dio?" he cried angrily. "Have you forgotten that this all leads back to Dio?"

"Like you'd ever understand how I feel after having my sister killed!" Polnareff barked, his eyes darting to me. "Yours is still alive and well and I heard that the last time you met Dio, you got scared and ran away! A coward like you would never understand how I feel!"

"Enough!" I cried, getting between them and pushing them apart. They both froze and looked down at me.

"Muhammad," I said gently, "You may not agree with it, but he is free to do as he pleases. There is obviously no talking to him and you can't get into a fist fight in the middle of Calcutta."

"Listen to her," Polnareff sneered, jerking his thumb in my direction. I turned and leveled my gaze on him.

"Jean," I said slowly, "the path you choose to walk may seem noble, but it is very lonely and only ends one way. You are free to walk it, but I can promise you, it will never soothe your heart."

"So you want me to stay, eh?" Polnareff spat. "You don't even know me!"

"No, I don't," I replied sagely "But it doesn't take a crystal ball to see how this will end. I wish you a clear journey, but I know that is a vain hope." I took Avdol's arm and pulled him towards the others.

"Your divination will be wrong!" Polnareff declared. I stopped, looking at him sadly over my shoulder.

"Not for the first time, I pray it is," I replied. Polnareff stared at me for a moment before clicking his tongue in irritation and walking away.

"Let's find a hotel," Joseph sighed.

* * *

 **DHMB: All things in the story have been researched to the best of my ability. Aside from the Mystic concept, which is loosely based, all references should be culturally accurate to Egypt. All Arabic language has been researched as well, but I know it's screwed up. Any corrections can be PMed and I will make them. Translations will be below.**

 **Abeih-Egyptian Arabic form of 'Older Brother'. Kind of old and mostly not used.**

 **Ya Gameela- My Pretty One.**

 **Mon Cher(French)-My dear.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat between Avdol and Joseph at the table in the hotel restaurant, eating silently. The tension was thick, the rest of the group seeming to be acutely aware of the missing member. I listened as they all explained in greater depth the journey they were undertaking.

"What does your stand do?" Jotaro asked when the conversation came to a lull. I carefully chewed my mouthful thoughtfully before swallowing and turning to him.

"Ever heard of the X-men comics?" I asked. The corner of his mouth twitched and he nodded.

"You know Rouge?" I questioned. Another slow nod.

"Same concept," I said. "I can take on the powers of an opponents stand if my stand is touching theirs. I can also manipulate a Person's DNA, though I haven't fully explored that power so I'm not sure of it's limits. I tried it on some pigs, but I just ended up killing them by accident."

"You said you used your stand to track Avdol," Kakyoin said.

"Yes," I confirmed. "I changed his eye color once. When my stand has someone's genetic information, they're able to track them."

"Can you change your own DNA?" Jotaro asked.

"Actually, that's the easiest," I explained. "I can change my appearance very easily, but it's only temporary."

"The High Priestess Blue is a very unique stand," Avdol explained. "It may seem to have many powers, but it really all boils down to one thing, DNA manipulation, hence why she is able to take on the traits of other stands. Her stand can manipulate it's own make-up by copying that of another stand's."

"But she has to maintain contact with that stand," I clarified. "It's more like she takes on the other stands traits through her connection and incorporates them into her own."

"Can we see her?" Kakyoin asked. I smiled, letting out a slow breath and calling for my Stand. She appeared behind me, her pale blue skin glittering like it was cut from opal. He long lavender hair fanned out behind her in a phantom breeze, the shimmering strands curling through the air. Her face was hidden behind a dark violet veil that was decorated with beads and coins like my own clothes. She wore a triangular crown of brilliant purple stones with small gold charms hanging off each one. Around her body, a royal blue length of sheer fabric twisted, looping around her waist and over her charm covered arms that were held in front of her in a praying gesture. She had no legs and instead sported a wispy tail reminiscent of a genie. Her eyes were a solid white, glowing as she gazed at the people around the table.

"She beautiful," Kakyoin said. The High Priestess turned her head at his comment, making a soft cooing noise as she floated towards him.

"I feel like she's reading me," he remarked.

"She is," I replied. "She's noting your biological make-up. What makes you, you. Red hair, violet eyes, Japanese decent. She also recognizes that you are a stand user. And of course, she likes being called beautiful." I grinned at the last bit, causing him to blush. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, feeling fatigue wash over me.

"Let's go to bed," Joseph said, wiping his mouth and standing. "Will you be rooming with Avdol?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know I don't like sleeping alone in a new place. I'll just bunk with my brother."

"Brother?" Jotaro asked.

"Cousin," I corrected. "Sorry. Habit."

"I would think a young lady would want her own room," Kakyoin teased.

"Normally," I replied. "But I would rather not." Avdol took my hand and guided me to my feet.

"Go get changed, then," he said. "Wear something warm. It gets cold at night."

"Yes, _Abeih_ ," I sighed. He smiled and pushed me towards the rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked along with Joseph and Jotaro, my eyes scanning the streets. Avdol had left before we awoke, leaving a note saying the he was going to try and find Polnareff. I couldn't help but feel insulted about that. I could have helped, but I knew my brother was just concerned for my safety. High Priestesses reading came through and motioned to Jotaro and Joseph.

"This way," I said turning down an ally. "His signature points this way." I stepped out of the ally and my heart stopped. There, on the ground in a pool of blood, lay Avdol. I tore away from Jotaro and Joseph and ran to his side, crying his name as I flung myself down next to him, my skirts soaking up his blood.

"No," I gasped. "No, Muhammed!" I touched the wound on his forehead, finding it rather shallow, but no less dangerous. I lifted a shaking, blood stained hand to his lips and waited.

"He's breathing!" I cried as I felt a puff of air on my fingers. Joseph and Jotaro were beside me in an instant.

"We'll call the Speedwagon Foundation," Joseph declared, running to near-by pay phone. Jotaro jumped up and darted into a store, coming out a few moments later with rolls of bandages. He helped me tear Avdols coat off and bandage his fore-head as well as the wound in his back we discovered. Avdol groaned in pain, but I just hushed him, begging him to stay alive. Joseph returned and helped us, telling us the Speedwagon Foundation would arrive soon. I wept as I cradled my brother's head in my lap, bending over him and kissing his cheeks.

When the Speedwagon Foundation arrive, Jotaro grabbed me around my waist and pulled me away so they could work. I struggled against him, trying to see around his massive arm.

"He'll be okay," Jotaro assured. I stopped fighting, looking up at the man before me. I nodded, sobbing softly. I reached up, trying to wipe my tears away with my gore covered hands but only managed to smear blood on my face.

"Good Grief," Jotaro mumbled and pulled out a handkerchief, batting my hands away and cleaning my face. I gave him a watery smile, my eyes darting to where the medical team were. I watched as they lifted Avdol onto a stretcher and made ready to take him away. I pulled away from Jotaro and darted to Avdol's side, making the EMT's pause. I bent down, pressing a kiss to Avdol's cheek and tucking my veil into his hand.

"You are not allowed to die," I whispered to my brother. He groaned, his lashes fluttering as he tried to open his eyes.

"I forbid it," I said. "You have to come back to us." His lips twitched in a small smile and Jotaro pulled me away so the EMT's could load him into their van.

"He'll be okay," Jotaro assure again. I only nodded my head, sniffling and rubbing my eyes.

"Good grief," Jotaro swore. "Stop that! You're just smearing blood on your face." He wiped my face again before taking my hands and attempting to clean them. I laughed at this despite myself, feeling like I was a dirty child being attended by a exasperated parent.

"Come on," Joseph said as the van began to drive away. "Let's find the others." Jotaro and I nodded in agreement and followed him. I tried to quiet my sobs, biting my lip as we walked until the tender flesh began to bleed. I felt a massive arm drap carefully over my shoulders and looked up. Jotaro was staring straight ahead, his cap pulled down low but I could see a glimmer of green that told me his eyes were on me.

"If the old man say's Avdol is going to be okay, then he's going to be okay," he said in a dull voice. I smiled.

"Thank you, Jotaro," I said. The corner of his mouth twitched and he bowed his head slightly.

"We should keep this a secret," Joseph said over his shoulder. "If we let Dio think that Avdol is dead, he can recover in peace. We won't tell Polnareff. He's terrible at keeping secrets and from this moment on, we don't mention it, even amongst ourselves. There's no telling who could be listening."

"I understand," I said.

We arrived at another street where Kakyoin and Polnareff both stood, covered in blood. A man with blond hair ran towards Jotaro who punched him, causing him to go flying back.

"Mr. Joestar! Jotaro!" Polnareff exclaimed. His cobalt gaze fell on me and he turned his head away, trying to mask his pained expression.

"We already know about Avdol," Joseph said solemnly. "Though it was a simple funeral, his body has been buried." I looked down at my blood stained hands and felt a sob escape me. Polnareff reached out to me, pulling me close and enveloping my in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry," he said. I nodded against his chest, gripping his shirt.

"The one who stabbed Mr. Avdol in the back was the man with two right hands," Kakyoin explained. "But the cause of death was Hol Horse's bullet." I pulled back from Polnareff and turned to face the man.

"Then I say we carry out his sentence," I purred. "I wounder how much I can change his DNA." High Priestess Blue appeared behind me, one elegant hand parting from the other as she reached for the man on the ground.

"I can turn him inside out, remove his lungs, put his heart in his foot..." I cooed as he tried to scramble away. "...maybe. I'm not too good with using my powers on others. Oh well. Let's see..." I grunted as something slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. A young girl clung to my legs, calling for Hol Horse to escape.

"Get off me, you idiot!" I hissed, pushing at her. Polnareff reached down and hauled her off of me with a glare.

"What are you doing?" he shouted. I turned what I heard Hol Horse's laughter and saw him riding away. I glared at the woman, but it was too late.

"Don't be angry," Joseph said. "She was being used. She's just another victim." I sighed and nodded in understanding. I looked over at Polnareff who was watching Hol Horse as he rode further and further from us until his was just a speck on the horizon.

"We have to hurry on ahead," Joseph said. "We can't worry about him. It's already been fifteen days since we left Japan."

Polnareff sighed and bent down, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. I patted my skirt, brushing the dust off of the already ruined cloth. I didn't see how some dust mattered when the thing was stained with blood, but I allowed him to fuss over me.

"Dammit," he said, looking away. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." He walked away from us, stopping a few feet away and turning back around. We all watching him curiously, wandering what he meant.

"All right," he declared. "Let's resume our trip to Egypt. Listen up! In order to defeat Dio, our hearts have to be as one. We can't go off on our own. That's when he'll come after us. Okay?"

I chuckled long with Jotaro and Kakyoin.

"Let's get a move on," Polnareff said.

"I'm coming with you," I declared.

"It will be dangerous," Kakyoin warned.

"I'm aware," I said. "But I can take care of myself. Besides, I need to avenge Muhammad." Polnareff paused and turned, walking back to me. He took my hands, stooping down slightly so I didn't have to look up at him.

"I will help you avenge Avdol," he swore. "And I will make sure no harm comes to you. It is because of me that he's dead..."

"No," I began, but Polnareff shook his head.

"Don't argue," he chastised with a pained smile before kissing the back of my bloody hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood outside Joseph's hotel room, chew my lower lip. While Polnareff had been eager to take my brother's place in an effort to atone, this was a particular request I was uncomfortable making. The french-man was close to my age and not family, not to mention I didn't know him very well. I twisted my fingers in the skirt of my soft cotton sleeping gown and chewed my lower lip. I lifted my hand and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Joseph's voice. I opened the door and entered, carefully closing it behind me. Joseph was lounging on his full sized bed, one of two in the room, wearing just his boxers and reading a book.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked, closing his book. Jotaro looked over from his own bed, dressed in his shirt and boxers. I blushed and looked at the floor, digging the toes of my one foot into the carpet.

"Can I..." I paused. "Can I sleep with you, Joseph?" He was quiet. I hung my head further.

"It's just with Muhammad gone...and you know how I am about new places...and..." I trailed off, my voice meek.

"Of course, dear," he said. "I forgot about that. I'm sorry." I looked up and found him smiling at me as he scooted over and patted the bed next to him. I beamed and walked over, laying down and snuggling up to his side. He chuckled, wrapping one massive arm around me and opening his book again. I closed my eyes, relaxing against Joseph, feeling safe as I started to drift off to sleep.

"Good grief," Jotaro grumbled. "Aren't you a little old to co-sleep?"

"Jotaro!" Joseph barked.

"I don't sleep well in new places," I said. "I wake up in a panic. Sleeping with someone I know helps." I drapped an arm across Joseph's stomach, pressing my face against his chest. Avdol had met Joseph when he moved to Cairo and when my brother had come to collect me from America, the English-man had been with him. I had known Joseph for years and he had always treated me like I was one of his grand-children, making me feel comfortable around him.

"Didn't your mother and father have a problem with that?" Jotaro asked.

"Jotaro, drop it!" Joseph snapped, pulling me tighter against his body. Jotaro snorted, but fell silent. The room was quiet, but tense after this. I took a deep breath, peering over Joseph's chest at the younger man.

"Mama and Papa are well aware of this problem," I said. "If you're talking about my biological parents, they couldn't give two shits about me and it's because of them that I have this issue." Jotaro stared at me for a long time before he muttered an apology and looked away. Joseph let out a heavy sigh and reached over, turning out the light. He then pulled the covers up around me and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead before closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I dozed lightly on the bus ride, my head pillowed on Kakyoin's shoulder. I kept trying to stay awake so I wouldn't drop off on the young man, but he assured me he didn't mind, giving me a kind smile when I said something. He even offered his lap as a pillow, but I declined, feeling uncomfortable with that since I didn't know him that well. Joseph turned around, giving me a worried look.

"You were very restless last night," he commented.

"I kept having nightmares," I said quietly. Joseph's expression softened and he reached back, lifting me up and setting me on his lap as if I were a small child. In comparison to him, I might as well have been. He towered over me, even sitting down.

"I'm okay," I insisted. He smiled down at me and I rested my head on his shoulder, letting my fatigue take over.

"You crawled into my bed at one point," Jotaro said. I jumped, looking at him wide eyed.

"I did?" I asked, mortified.

"You were coming back from the bathroom," he explained. "I think you got confused."

"Why didn't you say something?" I groaned as Kakyoin and Joseph chuckled. Jotaro shrugged.

"You were asleep by the time your head hit the pillow," he said. "I just untangled you and put you back in the old man's bed."

"Untangled her?" Kakyoin questioned before I could.

"She cuddled up to me and threw her leg over mine," Jotaro said.

"Dammit," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Oi, why didn't you sleep with me?" Polnareff asked, leaning over the back of Kakyoin's seat.

"I don't really know you that well," I said. "It's kind of weird to cuddle with a stranger."

"Ah, well, if you change your mind..." he offered. Kakyoin smirked.

"You shouldn't offer that to other girls," he told Polnareff, indicating to the girl who had stopped us from pursuing Hol Horse, Nena. I giggled before snuggiling up to Joseph and letting myself doze until the bus came to a stop. Joseph woke me gently, telling me it was time for us to go. We all jumped off the bus after grabbing our bags, looking around the city. The charms on my skirt chimed as I spun with a smile.

"It's been so long since I've been to India," I sighed.

"What's wrong, old man?" Jotaro asked. "You don't look well." I turned to see Joseph scowling as hi scratched his arm.

"Looks like the spot I thought was a bug bite got infected," Joseph said, showing us his arm.

"It's definitely swollen," Kakyoin commented. "It would be best to have a doctor look at it before it gets worse."

"Hey," Polnareff commented as he observed the sore, "doesn't that sort of look like a person's face?"

"Don't joke around like that, Polnareff," Joseph grumbled.

"Sorry," Polnareff said with a laugh. "Want me to go to the hospital with you?"

"No!" Joseph said. "Stop treating me like an old man." He turned and walked down the street, leaving us behind with Nena. I chuckled and shook my head. I knew Joseph well enough to know that he would have liked to have someone go with him, but Polnareff had ruffled his feathers, making him too proud to ask. Joseph was a huge baby when it came to doctors. I looked across the street and spied a pokada stand. The smell wafting over made my stomach growl and I decided it was time to eat.

"Let's get some food," I said, pointing to the stand. "You guys will like these." Polnareff looked at the stand, then Nena and smiled.

"I think we'll go explore," he said. "Come on, Nena." She eyed him disinterestedly, but followed.

"Don't get too far," Kakyoin called. "Once Mr. Joestar is done, we'll need to go to the hotel." Polnareff waved, indicating he had heard and continued walking. I walked over to the stand with the other two in tow and ordered some chicken and onion pokada's which were given to us in a paper basket with a little cup filled with brown sauce. We took the food and sat on a bench, sharing the treat.

"These are good," Kakyoin said.

"Street vendor food in Indio and Cairo are great," I explained. "You just have to be careful you get clean ones."

"How can you tell?" Jotaro asked.

"You watch them," I said. I pointed to a vendor near us that was making Gol Gappe. He wore a wife beater and his long hair dangled in his face.

"He has long hair but isn't wearing a bandanna or ponytail to keep it back," I explained. "He should also be wearing a shirt with sleeves. He hasn't cleaned a single thing he's used and I also saw him sneeze into the food a few times. So we won't be getting food from him."

"Gross," Jotaro said, his lip curling.

"Don't worry," I said. "Gol Gappe is a very popular food. If we want some, we can get it elsewhere."

"Do you like living in Cairo?" Kakyoin asked.

"I love it," I said with a smile. "I moved there after I graduated. Muhammad already had a business set up and he knew of my gifts, so he invited me to come live with him and help run his shop."

"Didn't your parents get upset?" Kakyoin asked.

"Mama and Papa didn't mind," I said. "I missed my brother terribly when he moved to Cairo. They miss me, but they're glad I'm happy."

"That's right," Kakyoin said. "Your aunt and Uncle raised you. If you don't mind me asking, why did they raise you?" I looked down at my lap, playing with the food basket.

"I haven't lived with my mother and father since I was a kid," I explained. "My father was a drunk who beat the shit out of me and my mother just didn't care. I still have scars from where they would put cigarettes out on me. I don't even call them my parents. Mama and Papa are my parents."

"Oh my god," Kakyoin breathed. "Did you have any siblings?"

"No," I said. "Good thing, too."

"Why can't you sleep alone?" Jotaro asked me in a low voice. I paused, chewing on my lower lip.

"It wasn't uncommon for my father to beat me until I passed out and then dump me in random places in case he had killed me," I explained, my ton matter-of-fact. "I can't count the number of times I've woken up in pain, not knowing where I was. I'd have to find my way back home on my own, which could take days depending on where he dumped me." Jotaro and Kakyoin stared at me with equal amounts of shock and horror.

"The last time it happened," I continued, "I woke up in some back ally with a strange man trying to take my pants off. I was ten. I screamed and a prostitute heard me and came running. She clubbed the shit out of him with her purse and took me to the police station. That's when I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. When I first went to live with them, I would constantly wake up crying or trying to run out of the house. Muhammad was usually the one who found me since I had to run past his room to get out of the house. He would take me back to bed and lay with me until I fell asleep again. Eventually he just slept with me so he wouldn't have to get up and it seemed to keep me from panicking. If I woke up and saw him, I knew I was safe. It's a habit I've never been able to break." I popped another piece of pakoda in my mouth.

"Are you close with your Mama and Papa?" Kakayoin questioned.

"Yeah," I said. "It was rough at first. They got me into therapy though and really tried to be understanding. They're great. It was difficult for me to understand that they wouldn't hurt me. My father used to tell me that he beat me because he loved me, so when they said they loved me, I always expected they were going to start hitting me. I said something to Mama about it and she just cried and hugged me. She told me she was never going to hit me and that wasn't how people showed their love."

"Did therapy help?" Jotaro inquired.

"Yes," I said. "We changed therapists a few times until we found one I liked, but once I did, she was great. She really helped me to be able to connect with Mama and Papa as well as my brothers. She also helped me realize that how my mother and father treated me was wrong and it was okay to be angry at them for that."

"I'm sorry," Kakyoin said, taking my hand. I looked at him and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"It's fine," I said.

"No," Jotaro said with a dark look. "No it's not." I gave a short laugh.

"You're right," I said. "Let me rephrase. I'm fine with it. It happened, but I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I love Mama and Papa and I love my brothers. I have a family that lavishes me with more love than most people get in a lifetime. I am truly blessed." Kakyoin smiled at me.

"It's amazing how you can see the bright side of things," he said with a chuckle.

"Why dwell on what I lost?" I asked. "I cried my tears for it. I gained so much more."

"What happened to your biological parents?" Jotaro asked.

"They went to jail for awhile," I said, trying to remember. "They tried to get custody of me when they got out, but that didn't go well. The judge basically laughed at them once he read the report."

"Did you hear from them after that?" Jotaro questioned.

"Once," I said. "They showed up at Mama and Papa's house. My father was drunk and I think my mother was high on something. I screamed for Papa when I saw them. He came running and started yelling at them. Muhammad and my other brother Thomas came running at all the noise. Muhammad picked me up and took me in the other room where I cried. Thomas ended up punching my father and breaking some of his teeth. Papa called the cops and they were arrested again. He got a restraining order against them, too. I spent the rest of the day cuddled up to either Muhammad, Thomas or my parents. It was pretty traumatic for me, then. Thomas went out a bought me a cat to make me feel better."

"That's sweet," Kakyoin chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. "I loved that thing. I named him Midnight. He got hit by a car when I was fifteen and I was so devastated. Thomas offered to get me another one, but I told him not to."

"Cats are usually assholes," Jotaro grumbled.

"Yup," I agreed. "Midnight was pretty cool, though. He was fat and black and liked to chew on hair. He liked to play fetch and ride on our boxer dog's back."

"Did you find him when he got hit by the car?" Jotaro asked.

"Not really," I said. "He had been let outside to pee and then vanished for a few hours. I told my brothers and they went to help me look for him since it was dark. Thomas found him. He tried to keep me from seeing it, but I got past him. He was barely recognizable. It was pretty horrible. Best we guessed was that he was chasing a squirrel and ran out into the street."

"Do you know who hit him?" Kakyoin questioned.

"My brother Derek figured it out and keyed the guys car up," I replied with a small smile. "The dude was an ass. There weren't even skid marks near Midnight. The guy just hit him and kept going. Fucking asshole."

"I'm surprised your brother's let him get away with just keying his car," Kakyoin laughed. "The way you talk about them, I expected them to beat him up."

"They may have," I said. "But they wouldn't have told me. They only told me about keying his car because I over-heard Derek telling Muhammad. Mama was kind of mad about it, but just told Derek to make sure he didn't get caught."

"Your family sounds interesting," Kakyoin said with a smile.

"They're great," I said with a smile. "I complain about them, but I really love them to death. They've always been supportive and understanding."

"I always wished I had siblings," Kakyoin sighed. "I was an only child."

"It can be very lonely," I agreed.

"Yeah," Jotaro said. "I used to wish my parents would have had another kid. I don't think about it much since I'm older, though."

"Well," I said. "Their are down-sides. Having five older brother's can be kind of crazy. Poor Mama. They would get into farting contests and, on my god, you'd be afraid to light a match in that room." Kakyoin and Jotaro laughed at this.

"What did you do?" Kakyoin asked.

"Joined in," I replied with a grin.

"Did you ever win?" Jotaro inquired with a quirked brow.

"Are you kidding?" I chuckled. "Against them? No way. I barely even placed most of the time. Derek crapped his pants once, though. Holy shit. He never lived that down."

"Oh gross!" Kakyoin cried with a grin.

"It was funny," I said. "His eyes went wide and he ran out of the room. We were all wondering what was wrong and he call out from the bathroom that he shit himself. We were all on the floor in tears. Mama told us we were barbarians and she had no idea how we got that way."

"Your poor Mother," Kakyoin said.

"Yup," I said. "She's a trooper though. She married into the family and has stuck around despite all the crazy shit. I adore her. She's always treated me like I was one of her own. I have a lot of respect for her because of that." I reached up to my neck and grabbed a chain that rested their, pulling out the locket that lay under my shirt. I opened it up and showed it to Kakyoin. On one side was a picture of an older man and woman, both smiling brightly. The woman was dark skinned, resembling Avdol with the same eyes and mouth. Her long black hair shone red and she wore a kaftan dress. The man was similar to me with the same skin-tone and eye color. His head was bald but he sported a long white beard and wore a blue dress shirt. One the opposite side was a picture of five men, one being Avdol. One male was heavyset with buzzed hair, another was stocky with short dark hair, another was tall and slender with spiked hair and the last was tall with long dark hair and a gotee.

"This is my family," I said. "Mama and Papa and then those dorky guys are my brothers." Kakyoin leaned in a looked at the photo.

"Your mother is beautiful," he said with a smile. I beamed at this.

"She is," I agreed. "She looks a lot like Muhammad, too." I turned, showing the picture to Jotaro who smirked.

"Your papa looks like a biker," he snorted.

"He is," I laughed. "Or was in his youth. He doesn't ride his bike much any more." Kakyoin and Jotaro chuckled at this and I tucked the locket back in my shirt, standing up.

"Enough about my life, let's explore," I said.

"But the stories are so funny," Kakyoin said, standing and offering me his arm. "Well, the happy ones." I grinned and looped my arm through his.

"Maybe if I'm in a persuasive mood I'll show you my graduation video when we get to Cairo," I teased. "Muhammad didn't tell me he was coming and I was very surprised."

"Did you cry?" Kakyoin asked with a grin.

"Like a baby," I said.

"Hmmm, I think I want to see it," Kakyoin said. I giggled, reached back and grabbing Jotaro's arm as well. He grumbled, but moved to my side.

"Let's see some of the city while Joseph is out," I said.

* * *

 **Pokada: a piece of vegetable or meat, coated in seasoned batter and deep-fried.**

 **Gol Gappe: It consists of a round, hollow puri, fried crisp and filled with a mixture of flavored water ( _pani_ ), tamarind chutney, chili, chaat masala, potato, onion and chickpeas**


	6. Chapter 6

I stood between Jotaro and Kakyoin by the river, admiring the moonlit scenery as Joseph haggled with the man behind us. The wind blew over the water, rustling my skirt so it chimed softly. I lifted my hand, making sure my head-cover stayed in place.

"And here I thought we'd finally be able to sleep in a bed," Kakyoin sighed, his hands in his pockets..

"You slept in one last night," I pointed out.

"I meant from here on out," he huffed.

"Maybe if the old man hadn't screwed up and gotten cops chasing him down," Jotaro grumbled his arms crossed over his broad chest. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It won't be that bad," I said.

"You get to use Mr. Joestar as a pillow," Kakyoin pointed out.

"I'm sure he'd let you snuggled with him too," I taunted.

"Not what I meant," Kakyoin said.

"I got things sorted out," Joseph said from behind us, "we can take this car." We turned to him as he walked towards us, looking tired and annoyed. I looked at the blue jeep and rolled my eyes. Joseph tossed the keys to the sulking Polnareff who was kneeling by the river bank. Finding out that Nena hadn't been a beautiful woman but an ugly Stand user in disguise had been a serious blow to his ego. I chuckled and walked over, bending down at placing a brief kiss on the french-man's cheek. He blushed slightly and looked up at me.

"Come on," I said, holding out my hand. "Let's go. Maybe there will be even hotter girls in the next town." He took my hand, standing and retrieving the keys from his hair.

"For what it's worth, Jean," I said, "I think you'd be a prize for any young woman." His blush got darker but he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ah, mon cher," he said, "if you think so, it must be true." I nuzzled into his warm chest and smiled. He may put on a tough guy act, but he was quiet a sensitive guy.

The five of us climbed into the car with Polnareff and Kakyoin in the front seat and me, Jotaro and Joseph in the back. Joseph put his arm around me as I curled up into his side and let my eyes slide closed. The deep rumble of Joseph's voice and the steady rocking motion of the car soon lulled me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke as the sun peeked over the horizon and looked around the car, finding the other's engaged in mindless activities to pass the time. I lifted my hand and rubbed the sleep from my eyes before turning and nuzzling into the arm my head was pillowed against. My head-cover had fallen down around my neck and I knew my hair was probably a wild mess. I let out a soft mewl as I got comfortable again, wrapping an arm around the bicep I rested against. There was a soft snort of amusement from Kakyoin who was watching me in the rear-view mirror. I looked at him sleepily, wandering what was so entertaining. I turned my head, jumping as something cold and metal touched my cheek. A wide hand came into view, tucking the chain away from my face. It was then that I realized I wasn't cuddled up to Joseph. I looked up, confused and saw Jotaro's brilliant green eyes meet my own. I blushed, jerking back from him.

"Sorry!" I said. "Why didn't you wake me?" He shrugged, his gaze remaining locked on me.

"You looked too adorable for him to bother," Kakyoin said with a grin. I shook my head, sitting up and stretching.

"Why do you wear that?" Jotaro asked, pointing to my clothes.

"It's comfortable," I said. "And I'm used to it." I leaned forward, peering over Kakyoin's shoulder at the map he held.

"How far are we from our destination?" I questioned.

"A few hundred miles," he replied. I sighed and sat back, pulling my head cover back up.

"Why do you cover your hair?" Jotaro inquired. I paused, looking up at him. He seemed awfully curious today. I smiled and finished arranging it, replacing the tiara that held it in place.

"Most of Cairo is Muslim," I said. "And while it isn't required, it also isn't a bother. Not to mention, it helps protect my head from the sun." At my side, Joseph turned to look at us, his expression bored.

"I don't suppose anyone knows any good car games?" he questioned.

"I know some good riddles," I said. "Muhammad and I like to tell each other riddles." Polnareff looked at me in the rear-view mirror, but I only gave him a calm smile. He reached back, holding out his hand. I slid my own into it, letting him tug me forward so I was pressed against his shoulder. He brushed a kiss against the back of my fingers, giving my hand a firm squeeze. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm okay, Jean," I said softly, kissing next to where my head lay.

"I know, mon cher," he said, giving my hand another squeeze before releasing it. I sat back in my seat and looked around.

"So, who wants to play?" I asked. There was a murmur of agreement and I sat back, thinking for a moment.

"I am owned by every man, though my length differs. Their wives use me after they're married," I said.

"Penis?" Polnareff tried. I burst out laughing.

"No!" I said, listening to Kakyoin try to stifle his chuckles while Joseph roared with laughter.

"A Sur name," Jotaro said.

"Yes!" I said. "Your turn." Jotaro thought for a moment, scratching his chin.

"I'm white, perfect for cutting and grinding. For most animals I am a useful tool," he said.

"A bone knife?" Joesph tried.

"Teeth," Kakyoin said.

"Yes," Jotaro said. Kakyoin hummed as he thought of his own riddle, tapping his finger against his lips.

"I am the only thing that places today before yesterday," he said.

"Dictionary," Polnareff said immediately.

"Yup," Kakyoin said. Polnareff hummed as he thought, his eyes on the road.

"Oh, I know!" he said. "I have a neck, but no head. I have arms, but no hands."

"Shirt," Joseph said.

"Damn, I thought it was a good one," Polnareff complained. Joseph grinned and scratched his beard as he contemplated his own riddle.

"I will disappear every time you say my name," he said.

"Silence," Jotaro answered.

"Yup," Joseph confirmed. Jotaro smirked and draped his arm across the back of the seat.

"The more you take of me, the bigger I get," he said.

"A hole!" I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"You guys are good at this!" I giggled. "Hmmm...I have fangs and enjoy piercing holes with a single bite."

"A vampire?" Joseph asked.

"No," I said. The car fell silent as the men thought.

"This is hard, can we get a hint?" Kakyoin asked.

"You use it on paper," I said.

"Stapler," Jotaro said.

"Damn, you're good," I huffed.

"You and Mr. Avdol played this a lot?" Kakyoin asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Mostly to practice my Arabic."

"How is your Arabic?" Polnareff inquired.

"I'm practically fluent," I bragged.

"Say something in Arabic," Polnareff said.

"Something in Arabic," was my cheeky reply which caused the other males in the car to burst out laughing. Polnareff rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean!" he grumbled. I snickered and thought for a moment.

"Min alijamil 'an yakun mahataan min qibal aledyd min alrrijal wasim," I said.

"Sexy," Polnareff commented. "What did you say?"

"I'll never tell," I purred with a coy grin.

"Oh, come on," Kakyoin urged, smirking.

"My Arabic is a bit rusty, but she said something about handsome men," Joseph said.

"Spoil-sport," I huffed.

"What did you say?" Jotaro asked.

"I said, 'It's nice to be surrounded by so many handsome man'," I giggled, watching as they all blushed.

"Was it hard to learn?" Kakyoin asked.

"To speak, not really," I said. "I was immersed in it and Muhammad to help me. Not to mention we used some Arabic around my home all the time since Mama spoke it. Learning to read and write it has been murder, though."

"How much can you write?" Polnareff asked.

"A good many things," I said. "I can write all your names!"

"I wanna see my name!" Joseph said. He fished around in his bag, pulling out a pen.

"Here," he said, handing it to me.

"What will I write on?" I asked. Joseph held out his arm and I giggled, taking it and carefully drawing the symbols that made up his name on his inner arm. When I was done, he admired my work, holding it up to his face.

"Oh, neat," he said.

"Me next!" Polnareff said. I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned between the front seats, writing Polnareff's named on his arm as best I could, given the weird position. When I was done, he glanced down and grinned.

"Cool!" he said. I turned to Kakyoin, wiggling the pen at him and he smiled, rolling up his sleeve and holding out his arm to me. I paused as I tried to remember what would be the 'K' symbol, before cautiously drawing it on his skin. He smiled when I was done, thanking me as he studied that characters.

I sat back, reaching beside me and taking Jotaro's wide wrist in my hand, pulling it towards me. I carefully rolled up the sleeve of his jacket, pulling his arm over my lap and writing the abjadiyah characters on his skin. Jade eyes watched me as I did this, becoming amused when I paused to ask how his name was spelled. When I was done, he studied the neat lettering before smirking.

"Thanks," he said. "How does yours look?" I turned my own arm, writing out the characters that made up my name before showing him. His massive hand took my wrist gentle, easing it closer so he could get a better look. It struck me how calloused his hands were and how massive. They could easily wrap around my wrist twice over. He smirked and released my arm so I could show the others. As I was leaning forward to let Kakyoin look, the car slammed to a stop and I went flying between the front seats with a cry.

"Polnareff! Be careful!" Joseph snapped, gently pulling be back and chucking me over for injuries. When he found none, he glared at the other man.

"Look who's standing over there!" Polnareff exclaimed, pointing. We all looked out the windows to see a young girl wearing overalls hitch hiking. The others of the group sighed in exasperation whole I looked around confused.

"You know her?" I asked.

"The girl we met on the boat," Jotaro said. "Good grief." Joseph groaned, but got out of the car. I remembered Avdol telling me about the boat stand they encountered and the little stow-away they had taken with them to Singapore. But she had supposedly gone back home.

"Where will she sit?" Polnareff asked.

"She can have my seat," I suggested.

"Where will you sit?" Kakyoin questioned.

"I'll surf on the roof!" I joked, unbuckling my seat-belt.

"Good grief," Jotaro grumbled, reaching over and grabbing me around the waist. He pulled me into his lap and held me there until I got the message to stay put.

"My hero," I teased. "You're not going to get mad if I fall asleep on you?"

"You've been sleeping on me," he pointed out.

"Very cutely, too," Kakyoin said, leering at me over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," I muttered.

"You looked so sweet and comfy," Polnareff chimed in with a grin.

"Oh, fuck you all." I snapped, crossing my arms. I looked over as the girl climbed into the car, eyeing me for a moment before taking my previous seat. Joseph gave her a stern look, but slid in beside her. As the car started up again, I lay my head on one of Jotaro's broad shoulders and watched the group sleepily. I felt Jotaro's fingers play with one of the charms on my waist band and smiled, reaching up and tinkering with the chain on his jacket. The girl, whose name was Anne, prattled on as we drove, talking about how she would soon be a woman. I sighed, relaxing against Jotaro, inhaling his scent. He smelled like the ocean. I loved the ocean. It was nice to be cuddled up to someone. I missed my brother and being able to cuddle or hug him whenever I wanted. I was suddenly overcome with the same feeling of sorrow I had been gripped with when he had moved to Cairo, but this time I didn't have my parents or siblings to cushion the blow. I missed my brother. Tears sprang to my eyes and I hide my face in Jotaro's chest to mask them.

"Awe," Polnareff cooed. "So cute." I ignored him.

"What's wrong?" Jotaro asked in a low voice.

"Muhammad," I said in way of explanation. He lay his hand on my back, leaning down to whisper in my ear;

"He'll be fine." I nodded, reaching up and gripping his shirt tightly.

"You two are getting very close," Kakyoin teased. Joseph looked over at me, ready to join in, but paused.

"Lay off of her, you two," he said in a stern voice. Kakyoin looked surprised, turning and examining me for a moment.

"Oh...sorry..." he said, reaching back and rubbing my knee. I nodded, embarrassed that now everyone knew I was crying.

"What's wrong with her?" Anne asked Joseph.

"She recently lost her brother," Joseph lied. "They were very close." Anne fell silent at this. Suddenly, we heard beeping behind us. We all turned to see a red car riding on our tail.

"It's the car we passed earlier," Jotaro said. "They seem to be in a hurry."

"Let them pass," Joseph sighed. I settled back against Jotaro, hastily wiping my eyes. He pulled me to his chest with a soft sigh. We slowed down and the car filled with dust. I pulled up my veil as everyone coughed.

"Hey, now!" Polnareff exclaimed. "What are you doing? I let you pass, so hurry up and go." Polnareff tried to maneuver the car around the other person, but wasn't able to.

"Maybe they're mad because you were so reckless earlier," Kakyoin suggested.

"Did you see the driver's face?" Jotaro asked Polnareff, leaning forward as much as he could with me in his lap.

"No," Polnareff said. "Maybe it's because of all the dust on the windows."

"Be careful," Joseph warned as Jotaro sat back, looking troubled. I peered out the front windshield, watching as the other driver rolled down the window and motioned for us to go around him.

"Now he's telling me to pass!" Polnareff laughed. Jotaro tensed, putting both arms around me and holding me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Something's not right," he murmured. Polnareff pulled our car around and sped off. My ear's were almost deafened by the blare of a truck horn as Polnareff cried out in alarm. I look up to see a Semi heading our way and clenched my eyes shut, clinging to Jotaro. The front of our car slammed into the Semi as Jotaro called for Star. There was a flurry of movement and our car was thrown back, flipping in the air before landing harshly on the ground. I panted against Jotaro's chest, my head spinning as he gradually relaxed his death grip on me. We all gave a sigh of relief.

"If it weren't for Star Platinum, we would have been crushed," Polnareff groaned, rubbing his head.

"Where is it?" Joseph asked, looking around. "Where is that car?"

"Looks like it took off," Jotaro said. "Do you think that car's driver might be on of those stand users that are after us? Or do you think it's just some random ashhole?"

"It wasn't really like a stand attack," Kakyoin pointed out.

"If we come across him again I can have High Priestess Blue look," I said.

"We'll have to be careful as we head for the border," Joseph said. I looked back, trying to find some trace of the other car, but the road behind us was eerily empty.

* * *

 **DHMB: More Translations!**

 **Min alijamil 'an yakun mahataan min qibal aledyd min alrrijal wasim** \- _It's nice to be surrounded by so many handsome man_

* * *

 **On a side note, some moron accused me of having a Mary Sue based solely on the OC's powers. To be perfectly honest, her powers came from a Stand Generator. Originally, her powers were very...random...and I didn't have much thought behind them because it was NEVER my intention to make her a fighter so much as a kind of supporting character. I was told the powers I had in mind were...weird. So, not really knowing what to do, I used a generator and picked the second thing that came up. I didn't pick the first because it mirrored Joseph's powers too much. In all honesty, out of the countless battles that take place in the Stardust saga, she takes place as a main fighter in ONE and in a supporting help in two others. Which is a drastically lower number than the main characters. Mostly she is used to identify Stand users. I didn't write this story to depict battles. I did it to develop a relationship with the smexy Jotaro so that's what is focused on. She's not fluent in any language but Arabic (she lives in Egypt, duuuh) and English (she's born in America. Again. Duuuuuhhhh) Her power's also carry serious flaws which I do address. Let's face it, if DNA related powers were that bad ass, Rogue would be the badest mother fucking bitch in the X-men. They're not and she's not.**

 **Okay, end of rant. Back to our regularly scheduled smut.**


	8. Chapter 8

We pulled over at a roadside tea house and all piled out of the car. I stretched my arms over my head, my half-shirt riding up.

"Let's take a break," Joseph said. "If we take our time, we may avoid running into that car." We made our way inside, taking in the rough looking crowd and humble décor. I danced up to the counter where a man was making sugar can juice, my skirts chiming.

"Ooh, yummy!" I said, taking the glass from the bartender.

"What is it?" Joseph asked, coming up behind me.

"Sugar cane juice," I said, handing him the cup. Joseph smiled and went to take it from me, but stopped. He stared at the glass for a moment before spinning around and pointing at something in the distance. I turned and saw the red car from earlier, parked beside a tree.

"It's him!" Polnareff said. "That car's here!" We approached the vehicle, finding the windows rolled down and no one inside. I turned to gaze at the men inside the teahouse who were watching us. Joseph darted back into the building and up to the bartender who was looking at us, confused.

"Hey, I need to ask you something," Joseph said. "Where's the driver of that car parked over there?"

"I'm not sure," the manager said. "I didn't notice when it parked there."

"I doubt the driver will just come and announce himself," Kakyoin said.

"He's messing with us!" Polnareff hissed.

"That leaves us with only one option. Right, Jotaro?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Jotaro agreed. "It'll involve some innocent bystanders, but...we'll just beat them all down." Jotaro and Joseph lunged forward, grabbing the men at random and proceeding to throttle them.

"Hey, Jotaro, stop!" Kakyoin cried. I ran forward, grabbing Jotaro's arm and pulling on it to try and get him off the man he was pummeling.

"Stop!" I yelled, desperately. "Have you forgotten?! I can seek him out! You don't have to beat them up!" High Priestess Blue appeared behind me, her eyes scanning the crowd quickly as one by one the other males seemed to realize what I had said.

"He...he's not here," I said, confused. Behind us, the car started up, it's engine roaring. We looked over to see a muscled arm hanging out the window before the car peeled out, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"He's a stand user," I coughed. "Whoever it is, is a stand user."

We raced back to our jeep, jumping in and taking off after him.

"Can you track him," Joseph said as we tore after the man.

"Not without his DNA," I said.

"Follow his dust," Jotaro barked. We all lurched forward as our car skidded to a stop. I looked up over Kakyoin's shoulder and saw we had come to a dead end. Jotaro's arm wrapped around me, holding me tightly to his body.

"He disappeared after the curve?"

"And a car couldn't cross that suspension bridge," Kakyoin said as we looked around. I glanced behind us as I heard an engine rev and saw the other car speeding towards us from behind.

"Look out!" I cried as the other car rammed our bumper.

"He's ramming us!" Joseph said. Polnareff shifted gears as our own engine roared in protest, trying to push us back against the other car that was inching us towards the cliff.

"He's pushing with immense horsepower," Polnareff cried, jerking the shift stick. "What the hell is this? A tank? It's no use! Everyone get out!" Polnareff unbuckled his seat belt and moved for the door as the car gave a violent jerk forward. We all cried for him to stop, Kakyoin reaching out to grab the other man.

"What are you doing?" Kakyoin asked. "What kind of driver gets out before the passengers? Who will hold down the break?" Polnareff looked back at Kakyoin wide-eyed.

"S-Sorry!" he stammered. The car slid forward, the back tires lifting off the ground as the vehicle plummeted down the cliff. Jotaro's arms wrapped tightly around me as we free fell.

"Hierophant Green!" Kakyoin called out.

"Hierophant isn't strong enough to hold this much weight!" Joseph cried. "It'll tears it's body apart!"

"Mr. Joestar, I know myself. I am not a fool," Kakyoin said. The car jerked to a stop and I looked outside, seeing that we were dangling from the wire wench of the vehicle.

"It flew up holding the cars wench," Joseph half laughed.

"Not bad, Kakyoin," Jotaro praised, keeping his tight grip on me. "By the way, do you like sumo?" Star Platinum appeared, phasing through the car and shooting up the cliff.

"Especially deadlocks at the edge of the ring. Exciting isn't it?" Our car flew up into the air and landed on the cliff, the other car spinning over the edge into the abyss as the wench was detatched.

"Indeed. I quite like sumo," Kakyoin said, rubbing his head. "But Jotaro, in sumo, it's against the rules to punch your opponent." Jotaro grinned as I released my death grip on him, sagging against his body in relief.

"You guys lead an exciting life," I commented. They chuckled and we all climbed out of the car, peering over the cliff at the smoldering wreckage below.

"Are you sure it was a stand user?" Joseph asked me.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head as High Priestess Blue materialized at my side. "No doubt about it."

"Well, he can't possibly have survived that," Polnareff said. I was silent as I stared at the wreckage, the charms on my tiara jingling in the soft breeze as my teeth tortured my lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Jotaro asked.

"Anyone else think that was too easy?" I questioned. "It seemed almost anti-climactic. It's...strange..."

"It is strange..." came a menacing voice behind us. We all turned to find only the car and looked at each other in confusion.

"It's the radio!" Polnareff cried."

"...if you think you can beat me so easily," the voice cackled.

"It couldn't be that car that just fell," Kakyoin said.

"That's impossible," Polnareff insisted. "That car was totaled."

"Even a stand user would have been killed in a crash like that!" I said.

"No, there's a possibility the whole car was a stand," Jotaro said. "Just like the stand for Strength was a boat."

"The Wheel of Fortune," the radio hissed. "That is the card my stand suggests."

"The Wheel of Fortune," Joseph echoed. Beneath us, the ground began to shake and we all struggled to remain on our feet.

"What is that tremor?" Polnareff asked. "This isn't good..."

"Everyone, get in the car!" Joseph shouted.

"No, don't!" Jotaro yelled. "Everyone away from the car!" I let out a startled cry as I felt Jotaro snatch me up by the back of my shirt and pull me back. I stumbled, my slippered feet skidding on the rough terrain.

"The ground!" Kakyoin cried. The earth beneath our car split open and hunks of red, twisted metal burst forth. The powerful tremor knocked us all off our feet.

"Impossible, it buried through the ground!" Polnareff exclaimed.

"The stand user is inside!" I called, scrambling to my feet. We watched as the crumbled metal transformed into a terrible monstrosity as it devoured our vehicle.

"What the hell?" shouted Polnareff.

"What is that thing?" Kakyoin questioned.

"It's like a living creature!" Joseph said. The car sped towards us, heading for Jotaro who reared up to attack it.

"It wants to see who's stronger," he laughed.

"Don't, Jotaro! Don't fight yet," Joseph said. "Not until we know the stands power." Jotaro drew back, but suddenly seemed to be hit by something, blood spraying from multiple wounds on his body.

"Jotaro!"

"Impossible! I didn't see it's attack!" Jotaro coughed, gripping one of his wounded arms. "What did it shoot at me and how?"

"Can't you change it into something harmless?" Joseph barked at me. High Priestess Blue appeared, reaching out to the vehicle. Before her fingers could touch it, she stopped and turned to me. My eyes grew wide and I jerked back, my shoulders hitting Joseph's chest.

"I can't!" I said. "I can only manipulate organic material! It's not organic!"

"But it's a stand!" Polnareff said.

"I know! But his stand has wrapped around something and changed it," I shouted back.

"You couldn't see it?" the man in the car jeered. "You'll soon find out when you're about to die!" Polnareff and Kakyoin ran forward to grab Jotaro and help him, but the stand flung something else out and all three men cried out as they were struck.

"What the hell is this?" Polnareff asked, examining his bleeding arm. "The wounds aren't deep, but it's digging in!"

"I can't see it!" Kakyoin cried. "That stand appeared to be throwing something at us, but there's nothing sticking out of our wounds!"

"Are you alright, Jotaro?" Joseph asked.

"Don't worry about me," Jotaro said. "Anyway, I don't know what kind of attack it is, but it's got good control."

"I'll go after your legs so you can't run anymore, and then run you over!" the stand user cackled.

"Run between the boulders!" Joseph ordered. We took off, climbing between the narrow crevices between the rocks to avoid the car.

"Stop running way! What the hell are you guys, cockroaches?" The Wheel of Fortine spat, it's stand morphing to dig through the hard rock.

"Oh, no! It's forcing its way in!" Joseph shouted.

"We're not match for it!" Kakyoin yelled.

"It's acting like some stupid muscle head who couldn't figure out a puzzle ring, so he just pitched a violent fit instead!" Polnareff growled.

"Head further back!" Jotaro barked. We all ran, climbing up the side of one of the rocks. A jagged bit of stone sticking out of the side caught my skirt, splitting the skirt down the side. I ignored it. I could worry about my clothes when the Stand was defeated. I pulled myself up over the ledge, turning to see Jotaro hauling Anne up with him. The car stopped at the bottom of the cliff, it's engine revving as it changed once more.

"Climb if you want! There are literally no roads left for you! Not for escape, not for survival, not for Egypt, not even towards your shining future! Because this Wheel of Fortune is going to grind you into hamburger and splatter you all over the boulders." I watched in horror as the Stand user began to scale the rocks, bits of stone going flying as his monstrosity tore into the cliff side.

"Oh no!"

"It's climbing!"

"Good grief," Jotaro grumbled. "Looks like we have to face it. Everyone stand back. Once it climbs up here, we'll see the car's underside. That's when we'll find out who's stronger."

"I see. Once the car's underside is in view, we may be able to attack it," Kakyoin said as his Stand came out. I felt the High Priestess behind me, her sash tickling my arm. One by one we called to our stands, the figures materializing at our sides as we watched the car reach the top and become airborne. Jotaro reared back, Star Platinum moving to attack.

"You're quite energetic, Jotaro, but not smart at all," the stand user mocked. "Your bodies reek of something and you haven't even noticed." We all paused at this. I lifted my arm, but smelt only the scent of my soap and the musk of sweat.

"Come to think of it, I smell gasoline," Kakyoin said. Polnareff sniffed the air, looking around for a moment before bringing his arm to his face.

"It's our bodies!" he declared. "They smell like gasoline!"

"It was shooting gasoline at us!" Kakyoin exclaimed. "It was shooting small amounts of gasoline at high speed, like bullets."

"Impossible," Polnareff cried. "So his attacks weren't to wound us, but to soak our bodies with gasoline?"

"Looks like you finally caught on, but it's too late now!" the Stand user cried gleefully as one muscled arm reached down and tore at the wires on the side of the car. "These electric wires will spark!" Electricity crackled from the wires and I reached for Jotaro, High Priestess surging forward as we both moved to grab him and pull him back. Polnareff grabbed my upper arm, yanking me back against his chest as the wires made contact with Jotaro. High Priestess recoiled as heat licked at her skin, burning me in the process. I ignored it, though. The burns weren't any more serious than if I had held my hand over a steaming pot. High Priestess hadn't been close enough for more damage.

"No!" I watched in horror as Jotaro's body was engulfed in flames. Behind me, Joseph screamed for his grandson, watching as the young man collapsed to the ground, the fire swallowing him up.

"Don't go near him, Mr. Joestar," Kakyoin yelled.

"There's gasoline on our bodies as well," Polnareff pointed out.

"I win," the Stand user crowed. "Part three is over!" Tears gathered in my eyes and I turned into Polnareff's chest sobbing, unable to watch Jotaro's body burn.

"Oh? And who exactly is going to replace me? You didn't think it'd be you, did you?"

I turned to see a muscled arm punch through the ground before Jotaro pulled himself up from the dirt.

"You burrowed into the ground with Star Platinum!" The Wheel of Fortume snarled. "The only thing that burned up was your jacket!"

"Hmph. By the way, weren't you saying something about roads earlier? You were wrong. A road is something that you make yourself," Jotaro said, pulling himself to his feet. "And so I will show you how it's done. I'll show you exactly how roads are built." Star Platinum surged forward, pounding the stand with his fists, the metal folding beneath his power.

"He's crushing me!"

More punches rained down and a body went flying from the car, skidding on the hard ground.

"That's how it's done! Where you went flying there is literally a road," Jotaro said.

The body on the ground sat up, a strange looking man with large arms and scrawny legs looked at us in horror.

"What an odd character," Kakyoin commented. "His arms were so huge and yet everything else is so small. Talk about a bluff."

"Hey! Don't run away!" Polnareff snapped, jumping into the man's path and blocking his escape.

"Don't kill me! I'm just in this for the money!" the man sniveled. We laughed at his pitiful display, the tension bleeding away as we realized the threat was gone. At the sound of crumpling metal, we all turned to see the previously monstrous car shrink down into a jalopy.

"Oh god. To think that the Stand was disguising such a small car, too," Joseph said. "It looks like a sheep that's just been shorn. How pathetic." We all roared with laughter again before turning back to the man.

"What should we do with him?" Polnareff asked. We all fell silent as we thought. As idea came to me and I grinned.

"Are there chains in the car?" I asked. Joseph smirked and went to look, popping open the trunk and digging around. He pulled out several length of chain as well as a hammer and stakes. I instructed the guys to chain him to a large bolder and find me a sign. We fashioned a crude sign from some spare wood and found some paint for me to write. I carefully wrote out Arabic characters on the wood before giving it to Jotaro to hammer into the ground. The guys asked me what it said. I smiled devilishly as I replied;

"I am a priest in training. Please do not disturb my ascetic exercises by undoing my restraints."

They fell over laughing at this, knowing that the man would be there for a long time, baking in the hot sun. I watched Jotaro hammer the sign into the ground, the muscles of his exposed arm bulging as he moved. My heart swelled with happiness to know he was all right.

"Jotaro," I called. He gave the sign one more whack with the hammer and stood, towering over me.

"Yeah?" he asked. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're okay," I said, giving him a tight squeeze before pulling away and making my way back to the group. I glanced over my shoulder quickly and saw he was watching me with the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips.

"Well, then, let's take this care across the border, since our own car was destroyed," Joseph said.

"It's pretty beat up. I wonder if it'll last that long," Kakyoin mused. The guys all piled into the car with Polnareff hopping into the driver's seat and Anne between Joseph and Kakyoin in the back seat. When I paused, wandering where I would sit, Jotaro reached out and pulled me into his lap, spreading his massive thighs so I could sit on the seat between him. I chuckled and looked up at the older man who was staring off into the distance.

"By the way, you're going back to Hong Kong on an airplane," Jotaro said to Anne. She began shrieking her displeasure at the idea as the car sputtered then collapsed.

"Ut oh," Joseph said. "We may not make it." I dropped my head back against Jotaro's chest with a heavy sigh.

"We have the worst luck with vehicles," I moaned.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need a new jacket," Jotaro grumbled. I looked up from my meal at the local tea place in the town we had finally stumbled upon. I let my eyes trail over him and shrugged. I personally thought he looked better without it, but at his expression, I knew that was an argument I wasn't going to win.

"I think you need new clothes, too," Joseph said, looking at me. My gaze dropped down to the shredded bits of cloth that made up my skirt and I sighed. I cast my eyes around the shop lined street and finally saw a small place down the road.

"Come on, Jotaro," I said, wiping my mouth and standing. "We'll both get new clothes."

"Meet us at the airport over there," Joseph instructed, pointing. Jotaro stood, following me to the tailors down the street where a woman greeted us in broken English. I gave her a sweet smile and explained, in Arabic, the we had run into a bit of misfortune and needed new garments. Her dark eyes roamed over what was left of my clothes before growing wide. She bowed to me, taking my hands in her own.

"You bless me this day, mystic," she gushed.

"The blessing is mine," I replied, giving a bow of my own. "Peace be unto you."

"And also with you," she said. The woman rushed off to get her supplies and came back with a few other young women in tow. They measured us, listening as I explained in Arabic what we needed. For myself I asked for a gown of deep purple with silver threading and translated Jotaro's needs to the woman as well. She bowed to us again and went to the back of the shop of fulfill our order. Jotaro sat in the provided seats, sipping some of the butter tea that had been brought to us.

"Why did she bow to you?" Jotaro asked.

"My profession," I said. "It's not uncommon for people to call me to their businesses to bless them or give them charms for success. Superstition says that if she were rude to me, I would curse her place and her business would close." Jotaro tilted his head to the side, crossing his long legs at the ankle.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Depends how rude she was," I replied with a grin. Jotaro snorted and sipped his tea, giving the cup a weird look.

"Do you not like it?" I asked.

"What's in this?" he questioned.

"Tea leaves, yak butter, water and salt," I said. "It's a popular drink. If you don't like it, I'll drink it so we don't offend them."

"No, I like it," Jotaro said, taking another sip. I smiled as he drained his cup, licking his lips.

"You seem to like the food in India," I said.

"It's different," he said. "I actually find I like many of the culture differences." I tittered, the seemingly uncharacteristic statement humoring me.

"Culture shock can be very interesting," I said.

"Was it hard for you to adjust to life in Cairo?" Jotaro asked.

"Not so much," I said. "I had lived with two people from Cairo for most of my life. Some things were different, but mostly I was prepared." Jotaro nodded, stroking his chin.

"Why aren't you married?" he asked suddenly. I was so taken back by the question I almost dropped my cup.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" I inquired, stunned.

"Just curious," he said with a shrug. "You're attractive and intelligent. Are you a horrible cook or something?"

"According to Muhammad and my friends, I'm a fantastic cook," I said. "As for the why...I don't know. No one ever caught my eye, I suppose."

"Do you date?" he questioned.

"You're very curious," I noted.

"Just want to know why someone like you isn't married with a hundred kids," he said with a shrug.

"I've gone on a few dates since I moved to Cairo, but they just didn't pan out," I said flippantly. "I work with people all day and I don't date clients. It's difficult for me to want to go out and socialize when that's all I do all day. I usually just want to go home and relax." Jotaro nodded. I stared at the man before me, curious about his sudden line of questioning. It may have been simple curiosity. One thing the Joestar men shared was an insatiable curiosity, even to seemingly mundane things.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked, leaning over the table. He scoffed and turned his head away as if I had said something incredibly rude. I tilted my head to the side, gazing at him curiously.

"No," he said shortly.

"Why not?" I asked. "You're a handsome man. You seem intelligent and, though you try to hide it, you're very kind..."

"Shut up," he hissed between his teeth.

"What?" I questioned. "You don't have any girls that like you?"

"Empty headed little twits," he spat. "It's really annoying." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Madam?"

I jumped and turned to see one of the young women who had helped the seamstress standing near me. I hadn't even noticed her approach. I smiled and stood, following her to a back room where my new clothes were laid out. I changed into them, giving them my torn garments to dispose of. I turned to the mirror to look at myself and was taken aback. They were much nicer than what I had been wearing. A silk half shirt in a deep purple covered my breast and boasted a modest embroidery in a silver thread. A matching skirt flares out at my hips, a more complex design sewn into the fabric. Charms and coins hung from the bottom of the shirt, peppering the length of the skirt as well as running along the waist of it. A length of sheer violet fabric was wrapped around my waist and draped over my shoulder, swirling silver designs catching the light. My hair was covered with more sheer cloth, a silver chained tiara holding it in place while a veil obscured the lower part of my face, the beads sewn in the design that boasted my trade. I noticed that my trade symbol had also been sewn into my top and skirt and chuckled.

"You...you like it?" the young woman asked nervously.

"It's beautiful," I said to her. "Perfection!" The girl beamed. I walked out into the main area of the shop to find Jotaro swinging his own coat over his shoulders, checking it out in the mirror. The coat was of much finer quality than his last one and I couldn't help but admire the way it fitted his body.

"What fine work!" I complimented in Arabic, causing Jotaro to turn and look at me. His eyes grew wide at the sight of me, jade colored eyes trailing along my body to take in my outfit. I beamed at him and he quickly hid under the brim of his hat. I stepped forward, taking the woman's hands in my own.

"You and your workers do such fine work," I complimented. "May god bestow many blessings on someone who is such a master of her craft."

"Many thanks!" the woman said, flushing. Jotaro pulled out some money and held it out to the woman.

"We are in a hurry, what is the total?" he asked. She looked over at him, startled.

"Forgiveness, madam," I soothed. "We must leave. What do we owe you for your complimentary work." The woman gave us our total and we paid, leaving a generous tip for her. We headed back to the group, both glad for our new garbs.

"Those look good on you," Jotaro muttered. I smiled at him, reaching out and looping my arm around his. He paused at this, but didn't push me away.

"She did good work on your jacket," I said. "It looks better than the other one. You look very handsome." I giggled when he looked away, nudging him with my shoulder to let him know I was messing with him. He looked down at me, reaching over and trailing his fingers along the shoulder of my shirt.

"Silk?" he asked.

"Breathes better," I said.

We walked on in silence, our arms still linked as we made our way to the airport. When we got close enough, I released my grip on him, giving him a grin before running ahead to where the others were gathered.

"We're back!" I called, laughing as Polnareff grabbed my waist and lifted me up.

"Mon cher, you look so pretty!" he exclaimed before setting me on the ground.

"Thank you," I said.

"Ah, someone will think something bad about such a lovely girl traveling with all these men," Jotaro teased. I shook my head.

"They will think you need the extra luck," I shot back.

"And we do," Kakyoin sighed, his violent orbs gazing behind me. "Where's Jotaro?"

"He was right behind me," I said, turning. As the dust the engines kicked up thinned out, Jotaro emerged from the cloud, his jacket fanning out behind him.

"There he is," I said, pointing.

"I got us a car," Joseph said. "It's small, though. You'll have to sit in someone's lap again."

"I think you just like seeing me perched on a lap," I taunted.

"Oi, I'm not a pervert!" Joseph huffed. "I just couldn't find anything bigger!" We all laughed while Joseph pouted at me for poking fun at him.

"I'll do it."

I turned to see Jotaro behind me, his brilliant eyes boring into mine.

"You don't have to," Polnareff said. "I don't mind her sitting in my lap."

"It's fine," Jotaro snapped, making Polnareff give him a strange look. I mirrored the french-man's look but Jotaro was already climbing into the car. The rest of us followed suit, with me perched on Jotaro's thighs. I allowed myself to relax, pulling down my veil and resting my head on Jotaro's chest. The car started up and we took off, quickly making our way up a mountain road.

"Jotaro, I'm surprised you were able to get someone to make you a Japanese school uniform here in Pakistan," Joseph commented as we drove. "It fits perfect, too."

"It's 100% wool," Jotaro said. I looked around, noticing a fog was starting to descend around us, getting thicker as we drove on.

"Polnareff, is it safe to drive right now?" Kakyoin asked. "It appears the fog in this area is getting quite thick."

"Yeah, it might be a bit dangerous," Polnareff remarked. "There's a sheer drop to one side and no guard rail."

"Indeed, the fog's getting thicker up ahead," Joseph said, pulling out his watch. "It's not even 3:00 yet, but I guess we have no choice. Let's find a place to stay for the night in that town there."

"I wonder if there's a nice hotel," Polnareff mused.

"A nice hotel?" Kakyoin repeated.

"One that has a decent toilet, of course," Polnareff said. "I still can't get used to the toilets in India and West Asis where you wash yourself with your hands." I giggled as I listened to their banter. I felt Jotaro tense and heard a soft gasp escape his lips. I looked up to find his eyes wide as he looked behind us. I followed his gaze, but saw only empty road.

"What's the matter, Jotaro?" I asked. His head snapped forward and he stared down at me, carefully schooling his expression into one of apathy again.

"It's nothing," he lied. I scowled but said nothing, resting back against him.

"This is a nice little town," Joseph remarked as we pulled in. "I'd say it had a population of a few thousand." Polnareff stopped the car and we all got out. I looked around, trying to peer through the fog which was steadily getting thicker, but it was no use. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I reached out, grabbing Polnareff's arm and looking up at him.

"Something is not right," I said, urgently. He gazed at me curiously before looking around.

"What?" he questioned.

"I don't know," I said. "But we need to leave." Polnareff patted my hand, pulling me close to him.

"Let's ask about a hotel at the restaurant there," Kakyoin suggested, pointing to a modest building with a man standing by the door.

"It sure is a weirdly quiet town..." Polnareff commented. "Every other place has been super crowded and noisy. I think you're right." He glanced down at me, gripping me tightly.

"It's probably because of the fog," Joseph dismissed. I gripped Polnareff's shirt, the overwhelming feeling of dread making me nauseous. I turned to see Joseph trying to greet the restaurant owner in Urdu and chuckled. The man stared at him blankly before flipping his sign to closed.

"Did I say it wrong?" Joseph asked me.

"I don't really know Urdu," I pointed out. "Maybe your pronunciation was a bit off." I pressed closer to Polnareff as the man turned and I spied bugs crawling out of the back of his shirt. Jotaro stepped up beside me and I looked over at him, seeing his eyes focused to my hands that clutched at the french-man's shirt. His expression was neutral, so I ignored his stare.

Seeing that the restaurant owner was a lost cause, Polnareff suggested talking to the man seated on the ground. I released my grip on him as he walked over, kneeling down to talk to the man. He stopped as he peeked at the man's face, recoiling in horror. The rest of us ran over to investigate, seeing the man's expression twisted in a mask of terror.

"Hey, you!" Polnareff cried. "What's wrong?" He grabbed the man's shoulder, but the body flopped to the ground, lifeless.

"They're dead!" Polnareff exclaimed. "They died with a look of fear on their faces! What the hell is this? Why are they lying dead in the road? What was the cause of death?! A heart attack? A stroke?"

"That could be..." Jotaro said, coming up beside Polnareff. "But it doesn't seem to be ordinary heart failure." Polnareff looked carefully at the man for a moment, before pointing to his hand.

"A gun!" Polnareff said. "This guy is holding a gun..."

"There's smoke coming from it," Jotaro noted. "He's fired it."

"And it was just fired," Joseph added. "Maybe two to five minutes ago. Either way, it was right before we got to this town."

"We need to leave," I insisted. "We've walked into something dark." Jotaro put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it didn't help. I felt so sick to my stomach for some reason. A sorrow I didn't understand welled up inside of me, tears gathering at my lower lashes.

"Was it suicide?" Polnareff asked. "Did he shoot himself?"

"No," Kakyoin said. "There doesn't seem to be any wounds on the body and there's no blood anywhere."

"Then how'd this guy die?" Polnareff questioned. "Look at him! His face is distorted like he was screaming in utter terror!"

"I don't know," Joseph said. "What did this man shoot with his gun? What in the world is going on?"

"No one in the town noticed anything?" Kakyoin asked, looking around. Spying a woman walking into a building, he ran over to her. "Excuse me ma'am..."

"I feel like the fog just keeps getting thicker," Polnareff observed, looking around the street.

"The town seems to be engulfed by this fog," Kakyoin said.

"It's really creepy!" Polnareff remarked.

"What do you want to do, old man?" Jotaro inquired. "You don't think it's the work of another Stand user, do you?"

"It seems impossible," Joseph mused. "There's no motive. Would someone who's after us kill a man who has nothing to do with us before we even got here? If they did, why did they kill him?"

"But there is a possibility. His death seems pretty extraordinary," Jotaro said. "Let's investigate the body as much as we can without touching it, before the police come." Jotaro called to me and I turned, looking at him inquiringly.

"Can you use the High Priestess Black to find the stand user?" he asked. I nodded and called my stand to me, fighting back the strange nausea. The High Priestess Blue moved her sightless gaze from one person to another, reading them carefully. My mouth dropped open and I drew back as I process the information she gave me.

 _Brown hair._

 _Black hair._

 _Red hair._

 _Green eyes._

 _Brown eyes._

 _Pakistani decent._

 _Indian decent._

 _Age 45._

 _Age 65._

 _Age 22._

 _Dark skin._

 _Medium skin._

 _Stand user._

 _Stand user._

 _Stand user._

 _Stand user._

Over and over again the words flew into my mind.

 _Stand user._

 _Stand user._

 _Stand user._

Each person she scanned came up the same.

"No," I gasped.

"What?" Kakyoin asked. I spun around, looking at the males who had pulled the shirt off the body to expose a hole riddled corpse.

"They're all Stand User's!" I said.

"That...that's not possible!" Joseph said. "Could the fog be messing with High Priestess Blue?"

"I-I don't know," I admitted. "If the fog was a result of a stand user, then it might."

"Everyone, get in the car!" Joseph cried. "We're leaving town!" We watched, puzzled, as Joseph tried to leap onto an iron fence.

"Old Man, what are you doing?" Jotaro asked. "Are you stupid?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Joseph questioned as he recovered himself and slid down the wall. "The car was right here a minute ago!"

"What?" Polnareff said, confused. "We just parked the car over there." I whimpered as a violent wave of sadness washed over me and I swayed on my feet. Jotaro reached out, lifting me easily into his arms.

"What is it?" he asked. I shook my head, burying my face in the warm skin of his neck. His scent masked the smells of the street and it was only then that I realized the town smelled like death.

"Jotaro," I whimpered softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a shiver, looking down at me. As my gaze met his, I saw that his pupils were dilated and wandered why.

Suddenly, the steady sound of wood hitting cobblestone made us all turn to see a small, hunched woman with a staff making her way to us. Her snow white hair was bound by a scarf and decorated with gold rings. Her skin was dark, lined with wrinkles and her milk brown eyes gazed at us with kindness.

"You seem to be travelers," she said in a sweet, aged voice. "With this fog, it's dangerous to leave the town now. There are many cliffs, you know. I run a little bed and breakfast. If you like, why not stay there for the night? I'll make it cheap."

"We finally meet a normal person," Polnareff said. I groaned again, wanting to tell Jotaro that we needed to leave, we needed to run, but I couldn't form the words as my head clouded over. He shifted me in his arms, shushing me gently.

"Come now, Mr. Joestar," the woman said, pointing at a magnificent building a bit away from the town. "This is my hotel. I shall lead the way. Please come with me." We followed her up the winding path, Jotaro's careful steps rocking me ever so gently.

"Will you companion be alright?" the woman asked.

"She's fine," Jotaro said in a voice that was a bit too harsh.

"The fog has made her a bit sick," Joseph said, shooting Jotaro a warning look.

"This hotel is small, but about twenty years ago, one of the 007 movies was filmed here and John Lennon from the Beatles even stayed here once," the old woman bragged.

"Wow, really?!" Polnareff asked, looking up at the pristine building in admiration.

"No, not at all," the woman giggled. "But it is still quite a nice hotel. There are currently no other hotel guests. Would meat for dinner be all right or would you prefer fish?"

"Just a second, old lady," Jotaro interrupted. "You just said "Joestar," didn't you? How'd you know that name?"

"Come now, sir," she said, turning to face us. "That person there just said " " a moment ago." She pointed to Polnareff and I turned my gaze to the french-man. Polnareff crossed his arms over his broad chest, looking contemplative.

"What, me?" he asked. "Well, I guess I might have."

"You did, sir," she insisted. "When you've been in customer service for many years, you learn to memorize people's names quickly. So, yes, I'm sure of it."

"By the way, Ma'am, what happened to your left hand?" Polnareff questioned, pointing to her bandaged appendage.

"Oh this? I just burned it a little," the woman said with a laugh. "It might be because of my old age, but I accidentally spilled boiling water on it." I nuzzled back into Jotaro as Polnareff flirted with the old woman. As we got further from the town, I began to feel better. Once we were inside the hotel, my nausea almost vanished completely. The lobby was clean and nicely decorated. The woman moved behind the desk where she set out a register for us all to sign. Jotaro set me on the desk, his arm remaining wrapped around me as he wrote both our names. I glanced at the little book and turned to Jotaro, confused. He had written "Qtaro" instead of his actual name.

"Wait," I said. "Jo-"

"Me and her will take a room together," Jotaro interrupted.

"Huh?" I cried. "Wait! Jo-MMPH!" I tried to pull back as Jotaro turned his head and sealed his lips over mine. My hands moved to his chest, trying to push him off, but his arm was locked around me, holding me to him. I heard shocked gasps behind us and felt my face heating up. I was mortified. Jotaro pulled back and I opened my mouth to yell at him, but his only kissed me again, this time with great care. He pulled back so our lips still touched and whispered;

"Don't say my name." I glared at him but nodded subtly. He closed the registry and lifted me again.

"She needs to lay down," he said. "She's not well. Can we have our room key?" Jotaro took the key from the woman and made his way to our room. The moment we were alone, I struggled against him until he put me down. Once my feet had touched the floor, I slapped him across the face.

"You have two seconds to explain," I spat angrily.

"I see you're feeling better," he remarked. I glared at him and he sighed.

"I don't trust that old woman," he said. "So I don't want anyone to say my name or each others names. If she knows them, then she's up to something. I sighed and turned my back to him, my anger slowly melting away.

"You could have said something," I huffed.

"That would have been suspicious," he explained.

"Don't do that again," I said. "That was embarrassing, Jotaro."

"Is kissing me so bad?" he asked. I spun around, looking at him with wide eyes. He walked towards me, a strange look in his eyes. I backed up, unsure of what was going on. My back hit the wall and before I could move, Jotaro slammed his hands against the wall on either side of me.

"Jo-Jotaro?!" I gasped, alarmed. He leaned in, tilting his head slightly as his lips hovered over my own. We stayed like that for a moment before he snorted.

"I'm just kidding," he said, pulling back and turning away from me. "We should meet up with the old man."

"You're a jerk," I cried, slapping his shoulder as I laughed. He grinned, pulling his hat down low over his brow to hide his eyes. I leaned against his arm and peered under his cap at his face.

"Hey," I said. "Do you think that old woman is listening?"

"Maybe," he said. I grinned and ran over to the bed, jumping up on it, making the charms on my clothes chime.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Having sex," I replied as I began bouncing on the bed, making the springs squeak and the headboard smack against the wall. He shook his head, chuckling.

"Good grief," he said, walking over to me and holding out his hands. "You were sick a moment ago."

"I feel a bit better," I said, letting him lift me from the bed and set me on my feet. "Ahh, was it good for you?" He snickered, shaking his head again. I reached over, mussing up his hair and rumpling his shirt and jacket.

"Okay," I declared. "We're ready to meet with Joseph." He seemed incredibly amused by all this and reached out, ruffling up my own hair and skirts. I felt a shiver run up my spine as he pressed his body against mine, reaching down and gripping my skirt, wrinkling it with his hands. I giggled, enjoying our little joke.

"One more thing," he said. His arms came around me as he bent down, pulling me close. He leered at me before dipping his head and sealing his lips over the spot were my neck and shoulder met. I gasped as he bit down hard before sucking on the skin firmly. I gripped his arms, my body melting against his at the distinctly sexual stimuli. His tongue laved over the spot, soothing it from his harsh treatment before sucking on it again. I moaned softly at the wet, sucking sound next to my ear accompanied by his harsh breathing. I tried to ignore how the place between my legs throbbed and my panties grew damp.

"Jo-Jotaro!" I panted.

"Hm?" he asked around his mouthful. He gave another little nip before pulling back. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Consider it payback for slapping me," he said, walking over to the door. "Not to mention, what kind of sex would it be if I didn't want to mark you?" My hands trembled, but I hid them in the rumpled folds of my skirt and followed him out of the room.

I entered Joseph's room behind Jotaro and saw Kakyoin and Joseph snickering at us.

"Have fun?" Joseph asked.

"I may have to murder your grandson," I said flippantly.

"Can I get great-grand children first?" Joseph asked. I took off my slipper and threw it at him. Kakyoin moved neck to me, bending down and examining my neck.

"Oh, he left a mark," Kakyoin teased. I slapped my hand over the spot and ran to the mirror. I knew he had left a love bite, but this was insane. The entire curve of my neck was black and blue, saliva still shining on it.

"What the hell?" I cried, turning to Jotaro.

"I told you it was payback for slapping me," Jotaro said with a smirk.

"Stop goofing off, you two," Joseph said, tinkering with the T.V. Jotaro walked over to where Kakyoin and Joseph stood while I joined them. After a moment, he looked towards the door and scowled.

"I'll be right back," he said, walking out the door.

"You really slapped him for kissing you?" Kakyoin asked.

"Yes," I said. "It was embarrassing."

"Most girls would like for him to suddenly kiss them," Kakyoin chuckled. I rolled my eyes, my fingers pressing the tender mark on my neck.

* * *

 **DHMB** : **Another chapter, yay! Someone PMed me and asked if the OC wore a HIJAB. I figured I'd post the answer here as well since other people will probably be curious. No, she doesn't. A HIJAB covers the hair, ears, neck, collar and part of the shoulders and chest. What the OC wears is just a simple head over that winds around her neck, covering only the base of her throat. Her hair, ears and part of her neck can be exposed as well as her shoulders. Not to mention I generally picture it as mostly sheer. Cairo isn't a strictly Muslim city, so while many women do wear HIJAB'S and other Muslim clothes, not all of them do and it is more of a personal preference.**


	10. Chapter 10

Joseph, Kakyoin and I looked around the hotel lobby, assessing the damage. Jotaro had brought us up to speed on what had happened and the whole thing sounded so gruesome I was glad I missed it. Behind me, Joseph laughed uproariously about Polnareff licking the toilet, only to be interrupted by Jotaro calling us to look outside. I walked over, standing beside the Japanese man and gasped. Where a grand town had once stood, a dilapidated graveyard now took its place. Crumbling grave stones and decayed corpses littered the ground, bodies twisted into horrific positions, skeletal mouths open in cries of silent agony.

"What on earth?" Joseph asked. "We step outside of the hotel and this place is..."

"It's a graveyard," Kakyoin murmured beside me. "She was using her stand's fog to make this graveyard look like a town and a hotel?"

"So we were talking to corpses that were buried in these graves..." Polnareff said.

"That must have been how she tricked High Priestess," Joseph noted. "Because the corpses were all under the control of her stand, tools of its power." Sorrow and anger hit me like a brick wall and I know knew why I had felt this since we had entered the town. Being a mystic, being a spiritually sensitive person, meant I had felt the rage and sadness of these thousands of disturbed souls. Enya had torn them from their rest to do her bidding and desecrated their graves and bodies. Tears poured down my cheeks and I brought my hand up to try and cover them. Polnareff turned to look at me, his expression becoming gentle as he reached out and drew me to him. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed, clutching his shirt.

"These poor souls," I wept. Polnareff stroked my hair gentle, hushing me in a way he must had done a hundred times for his sister.

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's done. She doesn't control them anymore." I felt Joseph take me from the french man and lift me up, cradling me like a small child.

"Is she all right?" I heard Kakyoin ask.

"Being a mystic means she feels their pain," Joseph explained. "It's probably what made her sick in the first place. We need to get away from here."

"Take her with us? The old lady!" I heard Polnareff exclaim.

"Yeah," Jotaro said. "We need to know how many more stand users there are, what their powers are, where in Egypt Dio is hiding and what Dio's stands power is."

"If we're able to get the old lady to tell us what it is," Joseph said, walking closer to the two with me still in his arms, "it'll give us a definite advantage."

"I doubt that she'd be willing to tell us, though..." Kakyoin commented.

"We just need to use my Hermit Purple to project what she's thinking onto a TV," Joseph explained.

"Oh right," Polnareff agreed. "Since there isn't a TV in this graveyard, well do it in the next town." We all turned as we heard our car start up to see Hol Horse driving away. Polnareff and Kakyoin gave chase, but Hol Horse sped off giving us a final warning about the old woman.

"Joseph," I whimpered, my stomach turning.

"Don't worry about him," Joseph said. "We have to get her out of here."

"I'll take her," Jotaro said. I groaned as I was shifted again and curled into Jotaro who turned and took off running, trying to get as far from the graveyard as possible.

"I'll meet you up the road," he called back. Jotaro sped off, putting as much distance between us and the graveyard as possible. He finally stopped a few miles away and I lunged out of his arms to vomit on the ground. When I was done, he tenderly wiped my face with his handkerchief.

"Thank you..." I panted. I was feeling a bit better now that we were away from that place, but I still felt weak.

"You're so troublesome," Jotaro sighed. I grinned, knowing he didn't mean it and was just worried.

"I'm a real trip at funerals," I joked. He snorted and pulled me close to him. I nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the warm, comforting embrace. I ached for the scent of my brother and the soothing timbre of his voice.

Jotaro sat down on a low rock, pulling me into his lap.

"You're awfully touchy," I commented.

"I can feel guilty that you're sick," he muttered.

"Guilty?" I asked.

"We should have left," he said. "You begged us."

"You didn't know," I said. "Neither did I."

"Your brother would have known," Jotaro pointed out.

"My brother would have been just as sick as I was," I said. I yawned and leaned against Jotaro's chest. He sighed again.

"So troublesome," he growled. "Just sleep." I felt my eyes droop, fatigue stealing over me.

"Will you be there when I wake?" I asked, sleepily. He was silent for a long time, so long I thought he hadn't heard me.

"Yes," he finally said. "I'll be here." I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **DHMB: Another chapter. Next up, Steely Dan! Steely Dan's battle with Jotaro was what originally inspired this entire story so I had a LOT of fun writing that chapter! Review and let me know what you think and things you want to see! The rough draft of this story is finished, but I can still weave things in to the final product that I'm posting!**


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in the back of the carriage we had acquired between Polnareff and Kakyoin. My head rested on Polnareff's shoulder as we rode, the gentle motion of the carriage making me want to drift off to sleep despite my earlier nap. Polnareff was talking to me, telling me of his hometown in France. I listened to him talk about the open fields and quaint houses with a smile.

We came to a stop when Joseph spied a doner kebab stand and pulled over to grab something for us to eat. I sat up, licking my lips at the intoxicating smell of roasted meat. I hadn't eaten since the day before and I was starving. My stomach growled loudly and I blushed.

"Looks like someone needs to be fed," Polnareff laughed.

"Like you're not hungry," I said, poking his belly. Polnareff grinned and rubbed his stomach. I looked over to where Joseph was heading back towards us with a bag in hand. He stopped, dropping the bag of food and pointing behind us.

"The old lady is awake!" he cried. We all turned to see Enya staring at us, her eyes wide as she seemed to struggle with something.

"I-I...I haven't said anything!" she gasped. "Wh-Why are you here before me? Do you think that I, Enya, would actually tell them the secret of Lord Dio's stand?" I stared at her, puzzled before following her panicked gaze to where the Kebab chef was taking off his sunglasses and head-cover. Suddenly, tentacles burst from Enya, destroying the carriage and scaring off our horses. We jumped away from the carriage, avoiding the flailing appendages and wood splinters. I winced as a piece of wood embedded in my arm, blood trickling down towards my hand. My attention was torn from my own injury back to Enya who writhed on the ground in pain, blood pouring out of her.

"What the hell are with these tentacles?" Polnareff asked, his eyes wide.

"Why...Why have you come to kill me?" Enya cried, her tone one of betrayal.

"It means that Lord Dio truly trusts no one," the man said as he removed the rest of his disguise. "I will be making sure you never speak again. And as for you five there, I will be taking your lives."

"Old Lady!" Polnareff yelled as he tried to run and help Enya. What was left of the carriage shattered and Enya fell to the ground, thrashing in the dirt.

"My name is Dan," the man declared. "Steely Dan. My Stand suggests the Lovers Card. I will see to it that you all meet the same fate as Enya."

"How could you do that?" Polnareff barked. "That old lady was one of you, wasn't she?"

"L-Lies! Lies...Lies," Enya gasped. "It's a lie...Lord Dio would never do this to me..."

"The thing coming out of the old lady's body is not a stand!" Kakayoin exclaimed. "They're real! They're real moving tentacles!"

"He would never do something like this to me..." Enya insisted. "He would never plant a flesh bud...!"

"Flesh bud?!"

"Lord Dio is my reason to live...we trust each other..."Enya continued and I felt sorry for her. Her devotion was seriously misplaced.

"Old Lady!" Polnareff cried, summoning his stand and hacking away at the tentacles. They landed in a sliver of light from between two buildings and turned into dust.

"They melted from the rays of the sun!" Joseph said. "The flesh bud! It's Dio's own cells!"

"Precisely!" Dan said. "I'm impressed you were able to figure that out. That is what the flesh bud, made from Lord Dio's cells, looks like when it's grown. It just grew inside of Enya." Dan turned his gaze to his victim, smirking. "Enya, I hear that you were the one that told Dio about the Stands. But there is no way that Lord Dio would have trusted a little old woman like yourself. It seems you hadn't realized that."

"Old Lady!" Joseph begged, running over and cradling Enya. "Tell us what the true identity of Dio's stand is! Tell us! You placed your hope and trust in Dio! And now you know he's not the man you thought he was! I have to defeat Dio! Please tell me! Tell me! Tell me about Dio's stand!" I ran over, kneeling next to the two and taking Enya's hand.

"Please, Enya," I said, knowing that this was the last chance we would have to get information from her. "Help us! Let us avenge you! Please! Dio only preyed upon your weakness! You have to see that! Tell us what his stand is!"

"Lord Dio," Enya gasped. "He believes in me. I can't tell you..." Enya let out a shuddering sigh before her body sagged in Joseph's arms, lifeless. I swore in Arabic, dropping her hand and rising to my feet. I called Dio and Dan every name I could think of, the Arabic words rolling off my tongue as I raged. We had been unable to save Enya and in the end, her blind devotion to a monster had hurt, not only herself, but us as well. She had taken what she knew to the grave and we were right back to square one.

At the sound of gleeful laughter, we all turned to see Dan sitting calmly at a cafe table, sipping tea.

"How sad," Dan mocked. "How truly sad that old woman was. But the fact that she trusted him so deeply shows how powerful Lord Dio's evil charm truly is." We all moved over to where Dan sat, surrounding him. He seemed unperturbed by this, sedately refilling his cup and taking another sip.

"Since Enya was connected with my sister's death, I'm really conflicted about this," Polnareff growled. "But I will kill you."

"It'll be fice against one, but we won't hesitate," Kakyoin sneered. "Prepare yourself."

"Stand up!" I spat. Dan lazily looked at us, his brow arching as his eyes landed on me.

"Hey jackass!" Jotaro barked. "Don't try to act cool at a time like this! Even if you won't attack us, we're going to fight."

"Do as you will," Dan said flippantly. "But none of you will be able to even lay a finger upon me, Dan of Steel." Star Platinum lunged forward, smashing his fist into Dan's stomach so the he went flying and crashed through the glass door of the cafe. At the same moment, Joseph went sailing through the air, landing on the ground and coughing up blood. We all turned, shocked and unsure of what had happened.

"What happened, Mr. Joestar?" Polnareff asked.

"You fool! I was still in the middle of my explanation! You were very close to killing your own grandfather," Dan hissed, picking himself up and brushing the glass off of his clothes. "Listen carefully. Do you really think I just appeared before you to kill Enya?"

"You bastard," Joseph coughed, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You said you had the Stand of the Lovers' card, didn't you? Wh-what is that?"

"The battle has already begun, Mr. Joestar," Dan said with a vicious leer. We all began looking around for his stand, but found nothing beside the six of us. Dan laughed.

"You fools," he sneered. "No matter how hard you look, you won't be able to find my stand easily." He turned to look at a young boy behind him that was sweeping the sidewalk. The child was oblivious to the conflict around him, happily humming to himself.

"Hey, brat," Dan called to the child. "I'll give you a tip, so hit my leg with your broom." He tossed some money to the kid who looked at the bill in awe. It was probably more money than he had ever seen, given his threadbare clothes. He picked up his broom and took a swing, slamming it into Dan's leg. Joseph cried out in pain, lifting his leg off the ground as if trying to alleviate the pressure of the broom.

"What happened, Mr. Joestar?" Kakyoin asked.

"It hurts!" Joseph cried. "I don't know what's going on, but there's tremendous pain..."

"You haven't figured it out, Joseph Joestar?" Dan question mockingly. "My stand goes inside the bodies of others. The moment Enya died, it entered your brain through your ear. Meaning, the stand and myself are one and the same. If my stand gets hurt, so do I and vice versa. If you so much as scratch me, my Stand, which is within your brain, will react to my pain and suffering in that same moment by going berserk. It will inflict pain several times greater to the same part of your body." Dan smirked, strolling closer to us, one hand perched on his hip.

"I'll say it once more..." he purred. "You will not be able to lay a single finger on me! Not to mention, the Lovers has taken Lord Dio's flesh bud into your body. Its growing within your brain. Just like Enya, it will eat you from the inside and you will die!"

I gasped, spinning around to where Joseph stood. My mind raced as I tried to think of some way to save Joseph, but not solution came to me.

"To be honest, my stand is very weak," Dan continued. "It couldn't even move a single strand of your hair. It is the world's weakest stand. But you don't need power to kill humans. Do you under stand lady and gentlemen? If it were to be killed in a car accident, hit by a baseball bat or even trip and fall, Mr. Joestar, your body would suffer far greater damage than mine." Dan cracked his knuckles, watching in sadistic pleasure as Joseph writhed in pain.

"Can even feel real pain in my artificial left hand..."Joseph cried.

"And in ten minutes," Dan continued, "Your brain will be eaten through and you will die like Enya."

Jotaro lunged forward, grabbing Dan by his collar and hauling him up so that his feet dangled off the ground. I ran forward as Jotaro drew his fist back, grabbing his arm and holding it to my chest.

"Jotaro, calm down!" I pleaded. "Don't do anything stupid!"

"No," Jotaro snarled, "I'm going to kill him so quickly he won't have a moment to feel pain!" Joseph gasped out as he struggled against an unseen hand gripping him. Jotaro looked over at his grandfather before dropping Dan. Joseph let out a soft breath as he relaxed on his feet and I released Jotaro's arm, moving between Dan and him, placing a calming hand on his chest. I could feel his heart beating wildly against my hand and I murmured soothing nothings to him.

"We'll get him, Jotaro," I cooed ever so softly. "Don't act rashly. Use your head. You're clever. Don't let this man get you worked up." Jotaro looked down at me, his jade eyes blazing, but I shook my head.

"Without a moment to feel pain, huh?" Dan asked with a laugh, causing Jotaro to turn his attention from me. "That's a great idea. Let's see you try it, Jotaro. It sounds fascinating. What were you planning to destroy? Come on, my face, my throat. Come on, what's wrong? Just try it! Let's just see what happens? How about busting a hole through my chest? Or how about you give up on using your stand, and crack my head open with a rock? Here, I'll even get the rock for you." Dan walked over to where a large bit of concrete had broken off from the sidewalk and picked it up, examining it idly before offering it to Jotaro. "Is this one big enough?" Jotaro pushed me aside gently, grabbing Dan by his shirt again.

"Don't underestimate me," he growled. "When I say I'm going to do something, I do it." Star Platinum appeared, fist reared back. I cried out for Jotaro to stop, throwing my arms around his waist while High Priestess wrapped her her jeweled arms around Star.

"Please, Jotaro!" I begged. "You know what he can do! You will kill Joseph! Please stop!"

"He's the type that might actually do it..." Polnareff said, running over to help restrain Jotaro. Jotaro leveled the man with a glare, gritting his teeth. I released my grip on him, taking a step back. I looked over at Dan and saw him smirking at me. It was a look that told me he was plotting something.

"You aren't taking me seriously," Dan laughed, whacking Jotaro's arm with the rock. "You..."

Dan took the rock and slammed it into Jotaro's stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"...don't underestimate me, you bastard," Dan sneered. "After the geezer Joestar dies, next it'll be..."

Dan slammed the rock into Jotaro again, hitting his shoulder.

"...your brain that I sen the Lover into and kill!" Dan cackled, letting the stone fall to the ground. I ran to Jotaro's side with the others, stooping down as he spit blood on the dirt. His entire body was shaking with rage and I felt my own anger rise. Dan was nothing but an over grown bully and he was using his advantage over us to make himself seem like a big man. I jumped as Kakyoin, Joseph and Polnareff all took off running.

"Keep him away from Mr. Joestar!" Kakyoin said. "We're going to get as far away from him as possible!" I stood there, watching them go before turning back to Jotaro and helping him to his feet.

"Oh, I see," Dan hummed. "So you think that if you move far enough away, my Stand's power will disappear? But ones weakness can also be ones strength. My stand, The Lovers, may be weak, but once it is within a body, I can control it from a distance far greater than any other stand. Even hundreds of miles away!" Jotaro watched them go, but didn't move, his thick brows drawn down in a scowl.

"Hey Jotaro! I'm talking to you!" Dan snapped. "What are you looking away so calmly for?" I glared at Dan, wrapping my arms around Jotaro's waist and hugging him to me to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Jotaro rested his hand between my shoulder blades, his grip gentle yet tense. I looked up at him and smiled, trying to let him know that I was there for him. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and the tension in his face seemed to fade slightly.

"Look at me!" Dan barked, reaching out and grabbing the lapel of Jotaro's jacket. I couldn't help myself. I laughed and rested my cheek against Jotaro's chest.

"He sounds like he's loosing his cool," I remarked. Jotaro chuckled.

"He does, doesn't he?" he asked. Dan drew back at this, talking a deep breath.

"Do you plan to follow me until Joseph dies?" he asked, calmly.

"Dan, was it?" Jotaro asked, boredly. "I will definitely make you pay for this." Dan glared at Jotaro, his gaze moving down to me for a moment before grinning.

"If that's why you're following me, maybe I should borrow a little more," Dan said. I jerked as I felt his hand on my back, sliding over the curve of my waist before delving into Jotaro's pocket.

"Don't. Touch. Her," Jotaro bit out. Dan laughed at this.

"You're not in a position to give orders," he said, pulling his hand free of Jotaro's pocket and checking out his wallet. "Is this all you have? I see that your watch, audaciously enough, is a TAG Heuer. I'll be borrowing this." He pocketed both before turning and strolling away. Jotaro and I moved away from each other, following Dan. As we walked, Jotaro leaned down and asked in a low voice;

"Can't you use High Priestess Blue on him?" I shook my head.

"It would be too much of a risk for Joseph," I said. "There would be a strong chance that anything I did would cause his stand to react." Jotaro swore and I clenched my fists, my nails biting into my palms. I didn't realize how hard until Jotaro took my hand in his, gently unfurling my fingers.

"You're going to make yourself bleed," he murmured.

As we walked, we came across a drainage ditch. Dan stopped, peering down into it with a smirk.

"A drainage ditch," he said. "I could jump across but if I were to trip and twist my ankle, it could be dangerous. It would be a pain to go all the way to that bridge over there. Hey, Jotaro. Lie down across this ditch and make yourself into a bridge. I'll walk over it on you."

"Just walk around, asshole!" I snapped. Dan turned to me, a leer splitting his face.

"But that would be troublesome," he said, causing me to growl low in my throat. "Tell you what. You give me a little kiss and I'll spare your boyfriend here the humiliation of having me walk on him." I glared at him, murderously.

"No?" he asked. "Come now." I went to take a step forward, but Jotaro grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and saw he was giving Dan a dark look.

"Don't," he said.

"It's just a kiss," I said. He bared his clenched teeth, his jade eyes cutting to me. I drew back at the look in his eyes, startled by his anger.

"Make a choice!" Dan cried, slamming his leg into one of the posts that lined the canal.

"No! Stop!" I yelled, tearing free from Jotaro and running to Dan. I grabbed him, pressing my lips to his in a closed mouth kiss. He hummed in pleasure, tilting his head slightly as if he was going to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away, looking at him expectantly. His gaze moved from me to Jotaro and his grin widened.

"Very well," he said and began walking to the bridge. I gave a sigh of relief and looked over at Jotaro who was giving Dan a vicious glower. Jotaro walked forward, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me along.

"Don't do that again," he hissed.

"Jo-Jotaro...?" I stammered. He leveled me with a look that sent a chill up my spine.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked. He looked away, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes and said nothing.

"Hey, Jotaro, my back itches," Dan called back. "Scratch it." Jotaro moved forward, scratching Dan's back.

"A little lower. Lower..." Dan instructed. "Yeah, that's it. Don't dig your nails in so much." Dan smiled and sat down on a near-by bench. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of money, looking over at me and holding it out.

"Why don't you go buy me some strawberries, sweety?" he said. I looked at Jotaro who gave me a subtle nod before stepping forward and taking the money from Dan. When I turned to leave, he gave my rump a light slap. I jumped, giving him a dirty look, but knowing anything I did would only hurt Joseph. Jotaro seethed, quickly pushing me towards the row of shops, away from Dan.

When I returned with the little plastic carton of fruit, I found Jotaro kneeling in front of Dan, shining his shoes. Dan smirked and beckoned me closer, motioning for me to sit next to him. I sat down, grunting as his arm went around my waist, jerking me closer to him.

"Feed me," he ordered, tilting his head back and opening his mouth. I clenched my teeth, opening the fruit container and picking out a strawberry, holding it to his lips. He bit into it, his tongue peeking out to swipe at my fingers. I cringed and wiped my hand on my skirt.

"Mmm, it taste even sweeter when it's fed to me," he purred, glancing at Jotaro who was glaring daggers.

"Come on! What are you doing?" he suddenly barked, kicking Jotaro in the face. I cried out, jumping to my feet but Dan pulled me back down.

"Shine those shoes right, Jotaro!" he mocked. "I'm in such a good mood right now! I need you to shine my shoes until they're as bright as I feel right now. I want the sunny sky to reflect right off of them. If you want, you can use your uniform to shine them. Actually, why not lick them clean?" Jotaro stood, pulling a notebook from his pocket and writing something in it.

"Hey you bastard!" Dan snapped, snatching to notebook. "What are you writing?"

"I'm writing down everything you owe us," Jotaro said. "I'm going to make sure you pay it. I can be forgetful, so I'm writing it all down." Dan slapped Jotaro across the face, blood spilling from the green-eyed man's lip. I jumped to my feet again, the fruit falling to the ground as I rushed to Jotaro. I touched his busted lip gently, seeing if Dan had done anymore damage than that. Finding only the cut lip, I pulled out my handkerchief and used it to blot up the blood on Jotaro's chin.

"Jotaro, you bastard." Dan spat angrily before smirking. "Well, whatever. It won't matter in the end." He turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Jotaro?" I said, my eyes fixed on Dan's back.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When this is all over, would you mind if High Priestess Blue tapped into Star Platinum's power and helped beat the shit out of this twat-waffle?" Jotaro chuckled softly.

"Be my guest," he said. We followed Dan into a high end jewelry store, standing by as he examined the wares. He paused at one of the counters and pointed to an expensive bangle in the case, cutting his eyes to us.

"Say, Jotaro. Look at this gold braclet," he said conversationally. "It would make your girl there happy if you were to give her something like this." Jotaro and I kept silent, staring at Dan as he taunted us.

"Wouldn't you just swoon if your lover gave you such a trinket?" Dan asked me. I looked at the trinket in question and shrugged.

"I come from Egypt where I am a mystic," I said. "I have such things in plenty. More would not interest me." Dan snorted and shrugged, looking at Jotaro.

"Jotaro, see that space in the glass. Use your stand to sneak through and steal it," Dan ordered. Jotaro stood there for a long moment, glaring at a space on the wall.

"I told you to steal it, dumbass," Dan sneered. "Hurry up and do it, or I don't mind breaking the glass and taking it myself. Are you okay with them catching me and beating the shit out of me? Joseph would definitely die from the pain." Jotaro grunted and turned, using Star Platinum to reach through the glass and pull the jewelry out of the small hole.

"This guy's shoplifting!" Dan suddenly cried.

"Sir, please don't let him get away!" the shop-owner cried, rushing to the back. From out of the back room came three burly men, all ready to fight.

"Back where I come from, they chop a thief's fingers off!" one said. Dan slid an arm around my waist, guiding me away from Jotaro.

"Hey, Jotaro," he said as he strolled away. "You better not use your stand against civilians."

I spun out of Dan's grip, crying out as the men began to beat Jotaro with bats and pipes.

"Stop it!" I begged, unable to bare seeing Jotaro beaten like this, unable to defend himself. "Please! Please stop! This is a misunderstanding!"

"Be quiet," Dan hissed in my ear. "Or else dear old Joseph gets it." I bit my lip hard, watching helplessly as they threw Jotaro out onto the street. I tore from Dan's grip, running to his side and kneeling down by his head.

"Don't move," I said, checking him over for damage, praying nothing was broken. It seemed he was fine aside from the bruises. I let him rest his head in my lap, stroking his hair gently as I mopped up the blood from his face.

"That was great," Dan laughed. "Well done! Because of the commotion you caused, I was able to get my hands on something even better!" Dan pulled a gold jewel necklace from his pocket and smirked. Jotaro grunted, struggling to his hands and knee's, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I looked at him, worried one of the blows had damaged his head.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Dan snapped. "What's so funny?"

"I'm laughing in anticipation of the fun to come," Jotaro said viciously, his lips curled in a dark smile. "I'm laughing because I have much more to look forward to now and I'm excited! I'm so excited for the moment when we get to pay you back!" I felt my own lips curl into a smile, laughter bubbling in my throat. I threw my head back, laughter bursting forth as I felt my own anticipation rise.

"Why you...!" Dan roared, stomping on Jotaro's back. "You seem to misunderstand. Old man Joestar will die within seconds. That's the reality you're facing."

"Nah, you don't know us very well," Jotaro coughed. "You don't know Kakyoin." I bent over Jotaro, chortling along with him, unable to stop. Dan turned to me, his eyes narrow slits.

"When our friends defeat your stand," I spat, "we're going to pummel the shit out of you! We're going to lay waste to your smug ass!" Jotaro and I continued laughing. I leaned against his broad chest as he knelt, letting the tension bleed away from me, confident that we would win. Dan snarled, reaching down and hauling my roughly to my feet, but still I laughed.

"We'll see about that," he spat, dragging me down the street and between two buildings, even as I continued to titter. Jotaro jumped to his feet, following, any trace of hilarity gone from his face. Dan pushed me against the wall and my joy was cut off as his hands tore off my wrap.

"Let's see if you're still laughing when I have fun with your little lover," he sneered. His hands pushed my shirt up, harshly groping my breast. I struggled, pushing at him, trying to knock his hands off. Jotaro reached out of Dan but I cried for him to stop. Both men froze, looking at me.

"Don't, Jotaro," I said. "Anything you do to him will only hurt Joseph. It will just be one more thing to pay him back for." Jotaro clenched his fists and Dan snickered.

"Good choice," he said, crashing his own mouth down on mine. I spit, turning my head to break the contact. Dan hiked my skirt up, bunching the material around my waist. He tore my panties from my hips, shoving his fingers inside me painfully. His other hand pulled my head-cover off as he kissed along my neck. I whimpered in pain and disgust, pushing at his shoulders. Jotaro vibrated with rage beside us but his eyes remained locked on me.

"What a lovely mark," Dan commented as he came across the bruise Jotaro had left when we were staying in Enya's 'hotel'. "Maybe I'll mark over it." He latched onto my neck, sucking hard on the skin there. I looked at Jotaro, reached out my hand to him as Dan pumped his fingers into my dry hole. Nausea welled up in me the more Dan touched me and the urge to call my stand so she could tear into him made itself known. Jotaro took my hand, squeezing it tightly in his shaking one. Dan knocked out hands apart with a growl.

"None of that," he snapped. Suddenly he reared back, blood spurting out from his head. I laughed as his blood sprayed across my face, knowing that Kakyoin and Jean had won. Jotaro grabbed me, pulling me to him and tugging my clothes back into place.

"Well, well, well, well," he said with a grin, pulling my shirt back down over my breast, "it seems that Kakyoin is on the attack now. I wonder it I'll still have my chance at payback once he's done."

"Don't forget me," I said. "You promised I could get my licks in as well."

"Indeed, I did," he said. Dan stumbled back from us, but Jotaro and I only moved forward.

"What's wrong?" I cooed mockingly.

"Why are you stepping back?" Jotaro asked. "You're not going to tell me about what's happening to my grandfather?" Dan turned and tried to run but Jotaro's arm shot out, grabbing him by the back of his hair.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jotaro chastised. "What are you so panicked about? Where are you trying to go? You aren't trying to run away, are you? Not after all this..."

"Please forgive me, Jotaro, sir!" Damn begged, falling to his knee's. "I admit defeat! I'll change! I'll lie on the ground and lick your boots! I did an awful thing! You can hit me and much as you like! Hit me! Kick me! But please spare my life!" I chuckled, leaning into Jotaro's side to better watch Dan grovel. Behind me, High Priestess Blue floated idly, tilting her head to watch the show.

"Incoming," I said with a grin. Star Platinum appeared, grabbing something out of the air near Jotaro's head and holding it between his thumb and index fingers. Dan's body contorted as his stand was crushed, pained gasps leaving his lips.

"We figured you were planning something like this," Jotaro said. "Don't you know that my stand, Star Platinum, posses excellent eyesight and reflexes. Are you sure you did your research on us?"

"And since High Priestess Blue has your DNA," I purred. "she can track you, or your stand, anywhere."

"But how...?" he gasped out.

"Your theft of that necklace wasn't the only thing Jotaro getting the crap kicked out of him covered," I said. Jotaro looked at me and I could see he was impressed.

"I'm not planning anything! Your stand's power..." Dan begged.

"'Your' Stand? Just 'your'?" Jotaro asked, cupping his hand around his ear.

"No, I meant your majesties stand is more powerful and more just than any other!" Dan sobbed. "I don't stand a chance, so it came back! Please look! The attack broke my arm and leg! I can't fight anymore! I can't move!"

"As for what you owe me, I guess I'll take your arm and leg as payment. Do you swear you'll never appear before us again?"

"I do! I swear!" Dan promised. "I'll go to some deserted island! I'll go to the ends of the earth and never come back!"

"You're not lying, are you?" Jotaro inquired in an almost bored tone. "The next time I see you, I'll punch you one thousand times."

"I'm not lying! I'd never lie!" Dan promised. Star Platinum vanished and Jotaro and I turned to leave.

"Get out of here," Jotaro sneered. I chuckled, walking at Jotaro's side. Behind us, I could hear Dan scrambiling up from the ground and slid my hand along Jotaro's arm as a signal, my fingers gliding along his palm.

"Jotaro, you fool! Take a look at that girl over there?" Damn cackled. "My stand, The lovers just went into her ear and is heading for her brain. Don't you dare move, Jotaro. I'm going to stab you in the back with this knife. I'll make sure you never move again. Just try to attack me with your Star Platinum. That girl will surely die. You would never kill such a young child, would you?"

"Jotaro won't be the only one attacking you," I said flippantly as we both turned.

"Hey! Don't you understand?! I told you not to-move...move...Huh?!" Dan stopped, looking confused as he struggled to moved.

"What's the matter?" I asked, sauntering up to him."Weren't you going to stab Jotaro, like this?" I grabbed Dan's wrist and twisted it so the knife in his hand sunk into the skin of his cheek.

"My body won't move!" Dan cried. "Why? What's this thing wrapped around me?"

"So you didn't notice?" Jotaro asked. "Kakyoin tied Hierophant's tentacle to your stands leg. You must be totally oblivious if you didn't realize that you left a trail all the way here."

"Please forgive me!" Dan cried, resorting to groveling again.

"Ask for forgiveness from Enya, the woman you killed." Jotaro said. "We never had any intention of forgiving you in the first place."

"Dio paid me in advance. I'll give you that." Dan stammered.

"Good Grief. You truly are the lowest scum in history." Jotaro sneered. "You can't pay back what you owe, with money."

Star Platinum and High Priestess Blue appeared before us, moving towards Dan. High Priestesses wisp like tail wound around Star's massive thigh and she cooed softly. We watched as the two stands proceeded to throttle Dan until his broken body went flying, crashing into a building. I laughed, dusting off my skirts and spinning around.

"That was fun," I giggled. Beside me, Jotaro was oddly silent. I looked over at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "I thought you would be happy." Jade eyes bored into me, fury evident in them.

"Did...did I do something?" I questioned. Jotaro hauled me up into his arms, darting into the ally we had just left and slamming me into the wall.

"Jotaro! What the hell?" I cried, alarmed. Blazing green eyes stared at me intently, full lips turned down in a scowl.

"That pig touched you," he hissed.

"I know," I said. "Are you mad at me for that? That's some shit, Kujo."

"No, I..." Jotaro stopped and appeared to be having some kind of internal battle. His hand lifted, touching the mark on my neck that was still wet with Dan's spit.

"Did he make it worse?" I asked, gazing up at the dark haired man. "Jotaro...your face is all bloody..." I reached up, cupping his cheek in my hand as my thumb wipes at his blood lower lip. This action seemed to trigger something in the other man and Jotaro pushed me back against the wall, pulling my skirt up and wrapping my legs around his waist. Large, calloused hands slid under my top, palming my breast gently in stark contrast to the almost brutal way Dan had groped me. His lips pressed to mine, his tongue prying my mouth open as I gasped. His hips surged forward, his covered cock pressing against my naked sex beneath the folds of my rumpled skirt. The action made my sore opening clench in pain and I winced.

"Jotaro!" I panted, tearing my lips from his. "Stop!" Jotaro froze, breathing harshly. He carefully set me on my feet, but didn't pull back from me. One massive arm tugged me to his chest and my hands came up to brace myself on his tense stomach muscles.

"Sorry," he said. "I just...seeing him touch you...it pissed me off."

"So you decided to...what? Erase his touch?" I asked.

"I don't know," he sighed, gently cupping my shoulders. "Maybe that was what I was thinking." He dipped his head, his lips sliding over mine. I drew back.

"Jotaro, you have to stop," I said in a gentle, yet firm voice. Jotaro did, looking away from me. I retrieved my head-cover and veil from the dirt, dusting them off before replacing them, the sheer fabric covering the bottom of my face and preventing Jotaro from kissing me again. I put my hand on his shoulder, looking out at the street.

"Let's go find the others," I said in a soft voice. Jotaro nodded, pulling the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes.

"Jotaro," I said, causing him to turn to face me. "This...this can't happen again. We can't...we can't be together." His lips pressed into a thin line, but he nodded. I followed him down the street, making sure to keep my hands to myself. I could no longer touch him so freely since I knew his feelings went beyond simple friendship. I had grown up with Mama and Papa and my brothers all being very affectionate with me, so it was a difficult thing to do. I had thought nothing of hugging the men of our group and holding an arm as we walked, but now, I would have to be careful. Jotaro and I were from two different worlds and it would remain that way once our journey was over.

I looked up at smiled as I saw Joseph, Kakyoin and Polnareff coming closer to us.

* * *

 **DHMB: In case you didn't catch on, No, Dan didn't have a crush on OC. It was all just to torture Jotaro more.**

 **Also, since I got a flame I figured I'd set up a little bonfire. Flames are used to roast marshmallows so, gather 'round my lovely readers and lets roast away! Some butthurt crap about the OC being a Mary-sue that I highly suspect was just from the same person as before being all butthurts. Something about any good reviews being asskissers and just general trolliness. Meh. Time to roast! **sets up bonfire with bags of marshmallows and sticks and her and the readers all sit around it and roast away.****

 **Sorry for the delay, as well. I got a horrible head cold and was too sick to do anything but sleep and more sleep.**

 **Also, in case you haven't noticed, most of the dialogue is literally straight from the show. I sat and basically wrote out everything that was said in the show, then wrote my story around it. Very tedious. That won't always be the case as I do skim over many of the episodes. But, yeah. You could watch the show while you read this and it would literally be word for word. Reviews and stuff. Flames from cowardly little anons will be used to hot-dogs next. Or maybe we'll fry up some tempura! Mmmmm.**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat in the back seat of the luxury car, wedged between Jotaro and Kakyoin. Things between Jotaro and I had been tense since the incident with Steely Dan and, despite my best efforts, the others had noticed. They hadn't said anything but they would give Jotaro or I strange looks sometimes and it was becoming difficult to hide.

I leaned forward, resting my head against the side of Joseph's seat as he mapped out our travel route, helping him with some of the geography.

"We'll be taking camels," Joseph said.

"Camels?" Polnareff cried. "I've never ridden a camel."

"It's not hard," I said. "Camel are very sweet animals and much smarter than horses."

"You've ridden a camel?" Polnareff asked.

"Of course," I laughed. "Muhammad and I often took camel rides to the pyramids." I jumped as I felt something tug at the back of my shirt and turned to see Jotaro withdrawing his hand.

"Your shirt was riding up," he muttered, looking away quickly.

"Oh," I said, turning away as well. "Thank you." Joseph paused, looking between the two of us. He gave a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his gray hair.

"Did something happen between you two?" he asked. "One minute you seem like great friends and now you can't even look at each other."

"It's nothing, old man," Jotaro said, harshly.

"Did you get into a fight?" Polnareff questioned, looking at us in the rear-view mirror.

"We're fine," I insisted, sitting back in my seat. Kakyoin reached over, taking my hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze before releasing it. I smiled at him. Kakyoin could come off as apathetic, but he could also be very sweet.

We stopped at a small camel farm, climbing out of the car. Joseph began talking to the owner, offering up the luxury car we had traveled in as trade for five camels and several water tanks. With the deal made, we prepared the camels for travel. I watched with great amusement as Joseph tried to mount his camel, the disinterested creature ignore his attempts. I couldn't help but laugh when the poor creature got fed up with his attempts and slobbered all over his face.

"Joseph, you're hopeless," I giggled. I walked over to one of the camels, reaching up at petting it's nose gently. It brayed, dipping it's head and nosing at my breast and hands, looking for a snack. I reached into the pouch at my side and pulled out a bit of dried apple. The camel slurped it up from my hand, chewing loudly. I rubbed the camel's neck, my nails scratching lightly at the hid until the creature was sighing in contentment. With the camel calm, I moved to it's side, patting at it's hump until it lowered itself to the ground, allowing me to climb up. As the animal rose to it's feet, Joseph looked at me, confused.

"How did you do that?" he asked, still struggling with his own animal.

"I told you, I rode these before," I said. "It's like any animal. You need to gain it's trust." The camel turned it's head, letting out a loud grunting noise. I reached forward, petting it's head. It snorted and turned back, waiting for an order. I watched as the other's carefully coaxed their own camels and were eventually able to mount them, despite some loud protests from said creatures.

"Alright," Joseph said. "Now that everyone is on their camel, let's go!"

"Joseph," I warned. "Be careful. Camel's can be moody."

"Oh no!" Joseph yelped as his camel suddenly took off. "Too fast!"

"Dammit," I swore, urging my camel after the man, Kakyoin following behind quickly before the others joined in the chase. It was a good fifteen minutes before we all managed to get Joseph's camel under control. I quickly let Joseph know I would be taking the reigns of his animal until I was more confident in his abilities. He grumbled about it, but relented and off we went.


	13. Chapter 13

I mewled as I came awake slowly, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. I saw the unfamiliar surroundings and my heart raced.

 _Where was I?_

 _Where was my room?_

 _Where was my family?_

I lept to my feet and raced out the front door with no more thought than getting back home, of trying to catch my father before he got to far, trying to get away from whatever seedy place he had dumped me. That old fear, born of years of abuse, reawakened in me and tears poured down my cheeks as I dashed down the halls, trying not to make too much noise. Was this a funeral home? It wouldn't be the first time father had left me at a funeral home. I managed to find the front door in the dark, empty hallways and pushed it open, rushing out into the cool night air, my gown whipping around my legs. I heard my name called and felt a hand grab my wrist. I spun around, my chest heaving as I panted to find Jotaro looming over me. He was dressed in his sleep pants, his chest and arms exposed to the chill night air. His hat was gone, his messy black hair moving slightly in the breeze. Pinched between the fingers of his free hand was a cigarette, the pungent smoke curling up in the air.

"Are you alr-...are you crying?" he asked. I reached up, touching my wet cheeks. He tossed his cigarette into the street and cupped my cheek, pulling me close to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know..." I panted. "Wh-where am I?"

"The hotel, remember?" he questioned. "We arrived here after defeating The Sun."

"R-Right..." I stammered, looking around.

"Did you fall asleep alone?" Jotaro inquired, brushing my hair back from my face.

"I guess I must have," I replied, shivering as the sweat began to cool on my body.

"Why didn't you bunk with somebody?" he asked, taking a step closer to me.

"I was so tired," I said. "I...I must have just passed out..." He slid his hand along my back slowly, bending down so he could peer into my face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I... _no_!" I sobbed, flinging myself against him. He hugged me close, guiding us back to the steps and sitting down. He pulled me into his lap, holding me so tightly his grip bordered on pain, but I welcomed the firm embrace. I shivered against him, letting his hands pet me, soothing the tremors. His skin was warm and he smelt like cigarettes and sweat.

"You're safe," he murmured in my ear. I nodded, pressing my face into his thick neck. His hand wove into my hair, holding my head in place gently.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," he said. I whimpered, curling into him more. He tightened his grip briefly before pulling back slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" he questioned. I nodded against his chest, but made no move to part from him.

"You really do panic," he said.

"It's terrifying for me," I said, brushing my wet cheeks.

"Where were you going?" he asked.

"Away," I said. "I never have a destination in mind. I just run." We fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the wind blow through the tree's and the soft sounds of the sleeping city. I let my eyes drift shut, lulled by the sounds and the warmth of Jotaro's skin. I felt Jotaro shift and his lips pressed against mine in a gentle kiss. I opened my eyes at this, looking up at see green eyes gazing down at me.

"Jotaro," I breathed.

"Yes?" he asked.

" _Don't_ ," I begged.

"Why not?" he questioned, his tone unchanging from the soft drawl it had been.

"You know why," I insisted.

"No, I don't," he said. "Give me a reason."

"After this is all over, we'll never see each other again," I said. "It's pointless to do this."

"You don't know that," he argued in a gentle tone.

"Jotaro," I sighed. "You're not making this easy."

"I'm told it's not supposed to be easy," he remarked with a small smirk. He dipped his head again, his lips brushing over mine.

"We can't," I whispered, putting my hand against his chest. His hand took my wrist gently, pulling it away from his chest and winding our fingers together.

"Yes, we _can_ ," he said, claiming my lips in a gentle kiss.

"Jotaro, no," I said, pulling away.

"You're the only woman to excite me," he said.

"It'll pass," I assured him. He snorted, but didn't say anything else. After awhile, he stood, lifting me into his arms.

"You'll sleep with me, tonight," he declared. "Can't have you running away again."

"Jotaro..." I began, ready to argue that I shouldn't, given his feelings.

"I won't try anything," he said, scowling. I hesitated, but eventually agreed. He carried me to the room he shared with Joseph, laying me down on the bed. I watched as he climbed in beside me, curling around my back and wrapping an arm around my waist. I closed my eyes, praying to every god I knew that he would give this up and save us both a lot of heart ache. As I felt the gentle brush of his lips on my shoulder, I somehow knew that my prayer would go unanswered.

* * *

 **DHMB: Short chapters and stuff. I used this chance to better explain OC's issue with needing to co-sleep. Also, if anyone can think of a better summary, I'd love you forever and give you a sneak peek on something of your choice. Reviews let me know you want me to keep going! Flames are used for tempura making. Num! Suggestions are always welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

Someone shook my shoulder gently and I pried my eyes open, wincing at the sun streaming through the window. I turned my head and found Jotaro standing over me. His hand smoothed along my arm as he called my name in a low voice.

"We're leaving soon," he told me. "The old man's getting a plane for us." I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching. Jotaro knelt down, pushing a tangled strand of hair back from my face.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Aside from my midnight sprint, fine," I said. "Was it all right sleeping with me?"

"You like to cuddle," he commented. "You wrapped yourself around me and complained when I moved."

"Sorry," I said.

"I don't mind," he replied, rising. He dropped a kiss on my lips, smirking when I sputtered out a protest.

"Get dressed," he said. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. I gave a sigh and stood, noticing that my bag was waiting for me by the door. I couldn't help but smile. I retrieved my clothes and put them on, tucking my hair beneath the cover and pinning my tiara in place. I secured my veil over my face, hoping to ward off more surprise kisses from Jotaro and went to meet up with the others. Jotaro and Joseph were in the lobby and they both smiled at me when I entered. We began heading for the runway and as we walked, Joseph slowed his steps, taking my elbow and guiding me to lag behind Jotaro.

"Did you and Jotaro make up?" he asked.

"We weren't fighting," I said.

"Oh?" Joseph said. "You two were acting strange with each other though and Jotaro's mood has improved. You were cuddled up to him this morning, too."

"I fell asleep on my own last night," I admitted. Joseph scowled, looking down at me.

"Did you...?" he began, pausing.

"Yes," I said. "I ran out of the hotel. Jotaro was outside having a smoke and caught me."

"Ah, well, that's good," Joseph said. I nodded, but didn't say anything else. It had been years since I had felt the old fear of being in an unfamiliar place. It was frustrating that years of love and care couldn't erase the abuse I had suffered. Tears gathered on my lashes, but I fought them back. I hated being like this. I hated the ingrained fear and responses that I was helpless against. I hated waking up alone in a strange place and feeling like a small child again, seeking escape.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "I just hate that I'm like that." I sniffled, rubbing at my eyes angrily. Joseph stopped, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Was Jotaro able to calm you last night?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I made a mess of him, sobbing into him."

"He's quite a young man," Joseph said. I was quiet, accepting the comfort Joseph gave. I missed Avdol fiercely at that moment, wishing for his warm embrace to soothe me the way it always had. I suddenly missed my parents as well, wishing for the subtle scent of Mama's perfume as I lay my head in her lap or the deep timbre of Papa's voice as he spoke gently to me. I wanted my family. I realized now that it was the first time I had been away from a member of my family since I had been taken in. I had never spent the night at other peoples homes because of my problem and even when I had moved away from my parents, Avdol had been there. I suddenly began weeping, unable to stop myself. Joseph talked softly to me, stroking my hair in a fatherly way.

"What's wrong?" Jotaro asked, having noticed we weren't following.

"I miss my brother," I hiccuped. "I miss him so much."

"It's alright, baby," Joseph cooed, rocking me gently. "I know you miss him. You'll see him again." Joseph told Jotaro to go on ahead as he sat down on a bench with me, holding me like a small child as tears poured down my cheeks. I felt so foolish, crying like that and told Joseph so. He smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"You had a rough night, sweetie," he said. "It's fine." Soon my tears slowed, then stopped and I sat in Joseph's lap, cradled like a babe in his massive arms. I imagine Jotaro's mother had gotten much the same treatment from the Goliath like man.

"Joseph," I said.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"I think I have a problem," I confessed, looking up at him.

"Indeed," he said, pulling out a handkerchief. "Your face is all wet." He cleaned my face gently, patting at my cheeks so as not to irritate my skin further.

"I mean another problem," I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Jotaro..." I began, chewing my lip. "He's attracted to me."

"He told you this?" Joseph questioned.

"More or less," I replied.

"And you?"

"Are very aware that after this journey we will go our separate ways and that will be that," I said. Joseph stared down at me for a moment before he smiled.

"You can't know that for sure," he said. I sighed and shook my head, moving to my feet.

"What an insulting thing to say to a fortune teller," I teased. Joseph put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the runway, a smile on his face.

* * *

 **DHMB: I swear I'm not dead nor did I let any of the trolls get to me. I was finishing up my classes and it's been a whirlwind since. Now that things are calming down, I have the time and energy to resume writing. Feed the Review Bunny.**


	15. Chapter 15

I watched Joseph talk to the plane owner, arguing when the man said he was unabled to give us the plane he had promised because they had to take a baby to the hospital.

"What's up?" Polnareff asked, coming up behind us with Kakyoin in tow. "Some kind of argument?"

"Yeah," Jotaro said. I looked over at Kakyoin, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and his tired expression.

"Are you all right, Noriaki?" I asked, looking at his tired expression.

"Fine," he said, his gaze landing on the infant in the old woman's arms. "A baby..."

"The plane will be back tomorrow," the pilot told Joseph. "I can sell it to you after that."

"Tomorrow? Someone's life is on the line for us, too," Joseph barked. "We can't afford to spend two days lollygagging."

"Then are you going to let that baby die?" the man asked, incredulously.

"Well..." Joseph paused at this.

"How about this?" the woman interrupted. "Let's leave the baby with these gentlemen and lady, who can visit the doctor on their way. The Cessna only carries four. But there's room enough for a baby." I paused at this. The plane only carried four? How were we all going to fit. Joseph seemed taken aback by this.

"Are you sure, lady?" the pilot asked. "You want to leave the baby with these guys?"

"Hold it. That's also a problem," Joseph tried. "It's dangerous for a baby to come with us."

"We don't really have a choice, old man," Jotaro said.

"We can't just let the baby suffer," I said. "But we need to go as well."

"Fine," Joseph said. "Lets go." I smiled at the woman as I took the basket from her, heading over to the plane. Kakyoin and Polnareff climbed into the back seat with the small basket between them, while Joseph and Jotaro took the front two seats. I paused when Jotaro held his hand out to me, my eyes moving towards the back.

"I can sit between Jean and Noriaki," I tried.

"Nonsense," Joseph said. "They have the baby back there. It will just be over crowded." I shot him a glare as he grinned at me. I sighed, sliding into Jotaro's lap as I summoned High Priestess Blue, having her examine the plane. We had bad enough luck with vehicles, I wasn't taking any chances. Her pale eyes roved over the plane, coming up with nothing but metal and plastic. I nodded to Joseph who turned the plane on, grumbling about having to take the baby with us.

"I said it would be dangerous..." he huffed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Joestar," Polnareff said. "No one would send their stand after us in the air. Mon cher has even made sure the plane wasn't a stand."

"I'm more worried about the old man's flying than enemy stands," Jotaro muttered as we lifted off into the air. I chuckled at Joseph's affronted look and reached into my bag, pulling out a book. It was going to be a long flight. I settled against Jotaro's chest, opening the book and beginning to read. Jotaro peered over my shoulder at the Arabic characters on the pages.

"Read to me?" he asked.

"It's in Arabic," I pointed out.

"So," he said. I let my gaze move over to Joseph who was smirking.

"It would probably soothe the baby," Polnareff suggested. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the page where I had left off.

"lm yakun min ghyr almaluf balnsbt liha," I began, "fi hyn 'annaha kanat fi khulwat mae al'atfali, hizaz lah lilnnum walhadn lahu, liqafl lah sadruha faj'at. waqalat 'innaha alaistimae biaihtimam mae alrruhbat walfaze wathamm aistidea' bisawt eala, kama law tanawal shakhs ma fi alghurfati, "ttarik lana wahadaha. hdha lays almakan aldhy yantamun 'iilayhi. nahn muslimun wayuminun ba'illah wahda. "thm qalat 'innaha bsret wabihamas tilawatan miayatan walththaniat eshrt surat min alqurana, wahawl tafarrud allh."

As I read, I heard Polnareff yawn and Kakyoin's breathing even out, signaling he had fallen asleep.

"I'm always do tired when I get on a plane," Polnareff said. "Sorry, Mr. Joestar, but I'm gonna nap for about thirty minutes."

"Sure," Joseph agreed. I chuckled and turned back to the book. Jotaro rested his chin on my shoulder, his breath ghosting over my ear as he murmured;

"Don't stop."

I suppressed the shiver that travel up my spin and looked back at the book, struggling briefly to make sense of the Arabic characters.

"'innah hadath laha marrat wahidat khilal alssanat al'uwlaa eashat maeaha," I continued. "lhdha almashrue aietiradaan muhdhdhibanaan lialayh almutakarrirat biha. wakan raddah kan lilaistila' ealayha min qibal adhan wa'aqul laha bishakl qatie bisawt eala: "ana rajl. 'ana wahid aldhy yaqud wayanhaa. wa'ana llan tuqbal 'ay aintiqad lislwki. kl ma 'atlibih mink hu 'atieun. la quwwat li litadib lk. "taelamt min hadha, wamin aldrws al'ukhraa alty talt dhlk, ealaa alttakayuf mae kl shy', hatta aldhyn yaeishun mae aljn, min ajl alhurub ealaa maraaan wamasmae min."

I paused, turning my head to gaze into the back seat.

"Jotaro," came Joseph's voice from the drivers seat. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah," Jotaro replied.

"Polnareff, wake up," Joseph called. "They baby soiled himself. Change his diaper." Ponlafredd groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, are you awake, Polnareff?" Joseph called. "The diaper. Change the diaper."

"Sure," Polnareff muttered, sleepily. "I feel like I've had a horrible dream. But I don't remember what happened in it. I've forgotten..."

"Once you've changed the baby's diaper, you can go finish that dream," Joseph told him. " I won't wake you up again." Polnareff nodded and turned to the baby, carefully unpinning his diaper. I waited, glancing over at Joseph who's lips were curled into a small grin beneath his thick mustache.

"Hold on a second," Polnareff gagged. "This kid crapped his diaper. Just look at this!"

"Well, he's a baby," I said, fighting back a giggle. "That's why he wears a diaper."

"You're serious about this?" Polnareff groaned. "I had no idea. What a vile creature. Man, it's all over the place."

"Stop yapping and change it already," Joseph snapped. "It stinks." I watched amused as Polnareff made a wreck out of changing the child's diaper.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," I sighed, moving my torso between the front seats to help the french-man fix the diaper.

"You're good at this," Polnareff said.

"I'm surprised you're not better," I taunted, handing him the child. "Didn't you have a younger sister?"

"I never changed her diapers!" Polnareff huffed. I moved back, sitting on Jotaro's lap and picking up my book once more. Suddenly, Kakyoin began kicking out wildly, flailing his arms about. I jerked back just as his foot slammed into Joseph, pushing him forward and causing the plane to go into a nosedive.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop!" Kakyoin shouted.

"What's the matter, Kakyoin?" Polnareff asked.

"I can't control it!" Joseph cried.

"Hey, are we going to crash?" Jotaro asked, tightening his grip on me.

"Kakyoin, what the hell?" Polnareff exclaimed. "It was like this this morning, too."

"Whatever, just calm down!" Joseph barked.

"Kakyoin, stop!" I cried, grabbing one of his arms and shaking to wildly.

"Okay, hurry up and regain control!" Jotaro yelled. "We're going to crash!"

"What are you doing?" Polnareff asked. "Hurry up and level us out."

"Stop fussing! I'm a man who doesn't know panic," Joseph boasted. "I'm working on that right now."

"What's wrong, old man?" Jotaro demanded, grabbing one of Kakyoin's. "We're crashing!"

"I can control it Hermit Purple!" Joseph said, the purple vines bursting out and winding and the planes controls. Joseph pulled back in the plane leveled out, gliding just over the terrain. "I did it! I got control back just in time!"

"A close one..." Polnareff sighed.

"Did you all see that?!" Joseph asked, turning to look at us. "How do you like

now, huh?!"

"Hey!" Joseph cried.

"Watch out!" I yelled. The plane flew towards two Palm trees, the tree's tearing the wings off the cockpit, bits of wood and leaves raining down on us. Jotaro held onto me as we were all jerked around from the impact of the plane slamming into the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

I ducked inside the crumpled remains of the plane, pulling out our supplies and handing them to Jotaro. As I passed Jotaro the first aid kit, he grabbed my wrist and looked down at my hand. I paused, looking back to see him lowering his mouth, his tongue coming out and lapping gently at my skin.

"Jotaro," I hissed, snatching my hand back. "We've been over this and now is certainly not the time." Jade eyes bore into mine.

"You have a cut," he said. I looked down at the back of my hand, seeing a long jagged gash.

"Oh, than you," I said awkwardly. Jotaro moved the barrels of water closer to the fire, peering down into the the baby's basket.

"Hey," he called. "Looks like the baby's fever's gone down."

"Oh, thank goodness he's safe," Joseph said, running over and kneeling next to the child. "If we lost him, I don't know what we'd do."

I giggled as I watched Joseph play peek-a-boo with the infant. Jotaro reached for me and I went into his arms so he could lift me out of the wreckage.

"What's so funny about that? It's not even a joke or anything," Polnareff huffed. "What an idiot."

"It's a game," I said, jumping when my retreating foot hit the radio. Static crackled loudly and Jotaro and I looked at each other. He quickly set me on my feet and leaned over to tinker with the radio.

"Hey, old man. The radio's not busted," Jotaro called. "What should we do?"

"Should we send out an SOS?" I asked. "That'll mean Dio can find us, but..."

"It can't be helped. We'll send out the signal," Joseph said. "We'll do it for the baby." He stood and walked over to us, leaning in and taking up the radio. Jotaro turned to me, holding up the first aid kit.

"Come," he ordered. "I'll bandage your wounds."

"I can do it," I argued.

"Let him do it," Joseph grumbled. "It'll be better if someone else does it."

"Joseph..." I hissed through gritted teeth. The scolding I was prepared to give the older man was cut off by the baby shrieking in discontent. We all turned to find Kakyoin holding the child up by his collar.

"Hey, Kakyoin!" I yelled, running over and taking the baby from him. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, that's too rough," Joseph said, rushing to my side. "You could strangle him like that."

"My apologies," Kakyoin stammered. I bounced the baby gently, rubbing his back and making hushing noises. He sobbed against my breast, clutching at my shirt.

"Let's get something to eat," Joseph sighed. "I'm sure you'll calm down once you eat." I continued to rock the child as his cries slowly became quieter. When he had fallen silent, I tenderly tucked him into his basket and smiled down at him. Someone touched my shoulder and I turned to see Jotaro behind me, the first aid kit in hand. I sighed and stood, following him to a near by rock where he instructed me to sit. He knelt before me, opening the kit and pulling out a bottle of antiseptic. When the liquid stung my wounds, he blew gently until the pain eased. I watched as he carefully bandaged each scrap he found.

"Thank you," I said softly. His emerald eyes darted up to meet mine, the light from the fire making them glow.

"You're going to sleep with me tonight," he declared. "If you go running into the desert in the middle of the night, that would be a problem."

"I'd rather sleep with Polnareff," I said.

"Why?" he asked. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"You know why, Jotaro," I said. He leaned up, his face close to mine and tilted his head slightly.

"Are you afraid of me?" he questioned.

"No," I said.

"I wouldn't hurt you," he assured.

"I'm aware," I said.

"You don't want to because of how I feel," he said.

"Correct," I replied. "I know you won't hurt me, but I don't trust you not to be...inappropriate." Jotaro paused, his eyes boring into mine.

"I won't touch you without your permission," he promised. I eyed him for a moment before I let out a heavy sigh.

"I agree to that, but I still don't want to share a sleeping bag with you, tonight," I said.

"You didn't mind last night," he pointed out.

"I was exhausted and scared last night," I explained. "The answer is 'no', Jotaro." He scowled at this.

"Fine," he said.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat next to Polnareff, quietly eating the food that Joseph had made. Jotaro walked towards us, his brilliant eyes locked on me. I turned away from him, not knowing what to say after our exchange earlier. He dropped down next to me, a mug gripped in his hand.

"What do you think is up with Kakyoin?" Polnareff asked us. "He was flailing around in his sleep on the plane and now he looks like this. He even went after the baby. Something's wrong with him. I think he's at his wit's end. I don't know if he can continue this journey."

"He's probably just tired," I said. "We shouldn't be so hard on him." I set my bowel aside, pouring myself a cup of water as Polnareff wandered off to see what Joseph was doing. When Polnareff was out of ear-shot I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"I miss Avdol," I said simply. Jotaro looked down at me.

"I know," he said. "We'll be in egypt soon."

"Good," I said. "I miss it." Kakyoin suddenly jumped up, looking at us all urgently.

"Mr. Joestar, Polnareff, did you see that?" he asked. "That baby isn't normal after all! He just killed a scorpion. In the blink of an eye! He stabbed it with a safety pin!"

"Kakyoin, hold on," Joseph asked. "What are you talking about?"

"That is not a normal baby!" Kakyoin cried. "He's not even a year old and he knew what a scorpion was. And he killed it with those tiny hands!"

"A scorpion!" I asked, jumping up and running over to the baby, lifting him up to look him over. "Where?!"

"In here!" Kakyoin said, tearing apart the bassinet. "The dead scorpion on the pin should be in here." Kakyoin pulled out the blanket's and padding out of the basket, looking down into it in defeat.

"It's not here," he said, confused. "But it's true! Where'd you hide it?! Is it in your clothes?" He jumped up, reaching for the child, but Joseph stepped in his way.

"We got it, Kakyoin!" Joseph said. "That's enough! Stop!"

"Mr. Joestar!" Kakyoin plead.

"I said this earlier, but you're tired," Joseph said, taking the baby from my arms so he could feed him. "Let's talk again tomorrow morning after you've calmed down." He walked over to the fire, plopping down on a rock there while I followed to help him. I grabbed one of the bottles the woman at the air-port had given us and set it aside, heating milk in a saucepan over the fire. Joseph tried to coax the baby into eating, but the child turned his head away.

"Maybe he's gassy?" I suggested. Joseph put the baby over his shoulder and patted his back for a moment, then tried again. I began pouring the warm milk into the bottle when Kakyoin jumped up and slapped the spoon from Joseph's hand.

"Mr. Joestar, I'm sure of it now!" he cried. "I don't know where he hid the scorpion, but he's a Stand user! And I have the very thing to prove it! Look at the wound on my arm! At what it says! This is a warning. This must be a wound I got in my sleep." Kakyoin pulled his sleeve up, exposing his forearm where the words "Baby Stand" were carved in English. My mouth dropped open in shock at the angry looking wound."

"Oh my god!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Kakyoin, did you do that to yourself?" Jotaro asked.

"Kakyoin, you've finally..." Polnareff stammered.

"Kakyoin, what have you done to yourself?" I gasped, making to go to him, but Jotaro grabbed my arm, stopping me. Kakyoin looked torn for a moment before lunging forward, calling forth his stand. He aimed at the child, getting ready to attack.

"I'll have to use force! Hieorpohant Green!" he declared. Polnareff moved behind him quickly, striking him in the back of the head and knocking him unconcious.

"It's no use. He's totally lost his mind," Polnareff said.

"I can't believe it," Jotaro sighed.

"So Kakyoin can't fight or travel with us anymore?" Polnareff asked.

"We'll figure out what to do with him in the morning," Joseph sighed. "Let's go to bed. Polnareff, help me move Kakyoin."

"Sure thing." Polnareff said, going over and gripping Kakyoin under his arms.

"Jotaro, bring the sleeping bags," Joseph said as he grabbed Kakyoin's feet.

"Yeah," Jotaro replied, grabbing one of the bags and rolling it out. Joseph called to me as he and Polnareff carried Kakyoin towards one of the rolled out bags.

"Open that for us," he said. I nodded and unzipped it, helping them tuck the red-head into the bag. With that done, I gave Jotaro a hand rolling out the sleeping bags and unpacking the pillows. We all climbed in, me tucked away in Polnareff's bag, snuggled into his side while Jotaro lay near my back. Fatigue quickly set over me and I drifted to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I groaned as I awoke, hearing Kakyoin telling Polnareff to get up. I grumbled and shifted when Polnareff asked me to so he could unzip the bag. I rolled out, getting groggily to my feet.

"Oi, walk straight," Polnareff said, putting his hand on my back to guide me.I grunted in reply as we headed to the little pond near-by to wash up. I had a feeling I had been having a terrible dream, but I couldn't recall it. Listening to the others talk, I wasn't the only one. I dunked my head under the water, pulling up and squeezing the excess water out. It had been several days since I had gotten a decent bath and I was starting to feel gross.

"Are you alright?" I heard Polnareff ask Kakyoin.

"What do you mean?" Kakyoin questioned.

"What do I...You were totally deranged last night! You even carved letters into your arm..." Polnareff paused and I looked over to see that the wound from last night was gone. "The wound is gone."

"Now, I'll go change the baby's diaper," Kakyoin said standing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, getting up and grabbing a cup of coffee with Jotaro.

"You look tired," Jotaro said.

"So do you," I remarked. Jotaro smirked, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

"You should have slept with me," he said.

"I don't think I would have fared much better," I said. Arms came around me and I felt the heat of Jotaro's breath on my ear.

"I would have chased the nightmares away," he said. I suppressed a shiver that traveled up my spine at the honeyed way he said that and turned my head away.

"Jotaro..." I scolded. He pulled back, tucking a strand of wet hair behind my ear. I turned away and walked back to the camp to join the others, watching with joy as I saw the baby finally eating.


	19. Chapter 19

The boat sped over the water of the red sea, bouncing on the waves. I stood by the railing, watching the waves pass with my anticipation mounting. It wouldn't be long before I was home. But with this anticipation came dread. Dread that our journey was coming to an end and I would have to bid these people farewell. Joseph I would probably see again. Polnareff, Kakyoin and Jotaro, I knew I wouldn't. For now, I desperately pushed that thought from my head and enjoyed the smell of the sea air.

"You seem happy," Jotaro remarked.

"I'm on the ocean headed for home," I said. "Of course I'm happy." He looked out at the expanse of water and scowled, turning to Joseph.

"Hey old man, something's not right," Jotaro said. "You're going the wrong way. You seem to be heading to that island."

"Before we enter Egypt," Joseph said seriously, "we need to make a slight detour and meet someone. He's a man who's extremely important to this journey."

"An important man...?" Polnareff asked, confused. I wandered at this as well, curious about who could be so important. Joseph eased the boat onto the shore, tying it down. I lept off the deck, giggling when Polnareff caught me with a complaint about being more careful. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked around the island.

"Hey now, does someone actually live here?" Polnareff asked. "It's such a tiny island, and it looks deserted."

"Indeed. Mr. Joestar, does he really live here?" Kakyoin asked. I gazed around, wandering why this place seemed so familiar to me. I felt like I had been here before.

"He lives here by himself," Joseph said. "That's what he told me back in India."

"Hey, someone's watching us from the grass over there," Jotaro told us. We all turned to look where he was pointing just as a tall dark skinned man with gray hair jumped up and began running.

"What? He's running away!" Polnareff said.

"From the back he looks..." Kakyoin stopped, looking towards me.

"Yeah. That's definitely familiar!" Polnareff gasped. I stared at the familiar visage for a second before I took off running as fast as I could. Now I knew why the island seemed so familiar. I had been here before. Mama's first husband had inherited it from his family. It was a small fishing island, and since Muhammed had no interest in fishing, we had used it as a vacation spot. I batted plants out of my way, not caring if my skirts and wrap tore, not caring that my head-scarf had come off or my veil had fallen at some point. I stopped at the fence surrounding the beaten little house and stared.

"That man, he can't be..." Kakyoin said.

"It can't be..." Polnareff breathed.

"Hold it! I'll go talk to him. All of you wait here," Joseph said, approaching the gate while I just continued to stare in silence. "My name is Joseph Joestar. I'm traveling to Egypt with these three-"

"Go away! I won't hear it!" the man barked.

"T-that voice..." Polnareff said, his voice shaking.

"D-Don't talk to me!" the man ordered. "No one comes to me with good news! It's only when something bad happens! I don't want to hear it! Go away!"

"Mr. Avdol..." Kakyoin said.

"Avdol..." Jotaro murmured. Tears welled up in my eyes as I sunk my teeth into my lower lip.

"Go away!" the man spat, running into the house.

"That's Avdol's father. He left the world behind and lives alone on this island," Joseph said. "I didn't tell any of you about this because if Dio were to find out that we had stopped here, the peace Avdol's father enjoys here could be compromised. I didn't want to let that happen. But telling him about his son Avdol's death won't be easy to do." I fell to my knee's. I knew this was a story told in case Avdol was not well enough for travel, but I was so glad to see my beloved brother was alive and well. Tears poured down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them as my shoulders shook with relieved sobs. Polnareff stepped up beside me, holding out his hand to me. I took it, letting him pull me to my feet and against his chest.

"Avdol's death was not your fault," Joseph said from behind me, putting a hand on Polnareff's shoulder.

"No, it's my responsibility. I have to carry that," Polnareff said, bending down and pressing a chaste kiss to my forehead before turning and walking to the shore. I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide the tears from the others. Joseph tipped my head back, dabbing at my face with a handkerchief.

"You know..." he began.

"Yes," I sobbed. "That's why I'm so happy." He chuckled, hugging me tightly as I sobbed great heaving sobs that shook my body.

I felt someone come up behind me and heard Jotaro whisper in my ear;

"Come on. You'll upset him." I nodded and let the dark-haired man lead me away into the dense jungle of the island. We found and secluded place and I sat down, pressing my face to my knee's to cry. Jotaro dropped down at my side, his hand rubbing my back. Finally, when I had cried out all the fear, sorrow, relief and joy I had bottled up, I slumped against my legs in exhaustion. Jotaro shook me in alarm, but I turned my head and smiled at him. He smiled back, pulling me until I leaned against his chest.

"Your face is all red," he said, pulling out his handkerchief and dabbing my eyes. I gave him a watery laugh and sniffled, rubbing my eyes harshly.

"I must look so dumb," I said.

"Why?" he asked, one dark brow arching.

"Crying like this when no one's dead," I said.

"He's your family and he very well may have been," Jotaro pointed out. I nodded and rested my head on Jotaro's chest. We sat there in silence, listening to the waves crash on the beach and the calls of the seagulls. The sun began setting below the horizon, casting bright hues of purple, blue and orange across the sky and water. I sighed happily.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy," Jotaro commented. I giggled.

"I'm sitting on the beach, my family is alive and well, I'm going to be home soon," I listed off, "What's not to be happy about?" Jotaro was silent for a long time. I looked up at him and found he was staring at the sea, chromatic eye's gazing at something in the distance.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't be forward without your permission?" he asked suddenly. I looked up at him, startled.

"Y-yes," I said, slowly. Sage eye's cut to me, an intensity in them that scared me.

"I lied," Jotaro said. Before I could respond I was pushed back on the sand, the Japanese man hovering over me. Full, warm lips covered mine and I gasped, allowing a hot tongue to invade my mouth. Large hands held my shoulders, the soft sand easily giving way. Jotaro pulled away to pant against my mouth only to claim my lips again. I struggled against him, my hands going to his chest to push against it, though it seemed to do no good. When he pulled back again I sunk my teeth into his lower lip until I tasted blood. He recoiled, one hand flying to his mouth. I glared up at him, panting as I lay on the ground. He growled under his breath, eyes narrowing at me.

"Why did you bite me?" he asked.

"So you would stop!" I exclaimed.

"Shame," he said, swooping down at kissing me again. I grunted against his mouth, tasting blood on his tongue. I whimpered against his lips, deciding that fighting was pointless and instead opting to just wait out this madness. His kisses turned more tender, one hand stroking back my hair. Eventually his mouth pulled away from mine, hot puffs of air dusting over my collarbone as he panted. I looked up at the sky, my own chest heaving.

"Are you done?" I asked. Jotaro was silent, panting against my neck.

"I don't want you to be happy about leaving me," Jotaro said finally. I nibbled my lower lip, thinking how to say what I was thinking without giving him any ideas.

"I'm not happy about that," I said softly. "I will miss you all. Very much. But Cairo is my home." Jotaro sighed and sat back.

"Pain in the ass," Jotaro grumbled. I laughed.

"Who's the one that's got me pinned to the ground, shoving his tongue down my throat?" I asked. Jotaro stood up, holding out his hand to me.

"Let's go see what the old man is up to," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

We met up with Joseph and Kakyoin on the beach.

"We were wandering what was keeping you," Kakyoin said.

"I wasn't," Joseph said with a grin.

"It wasn't that," I snapped at him. His grin only got broader.

"Where's Polnareff?" Jotaro asked. Kakyoin scratched his head.

"We're not sure," he said.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked. "Maybe we should go look for him."

"Hey, you'll never believe this guys! Who do you think I met?" We all turned at the sound of Polnareff's excited voice, seeing him come out of the forest covered in blood and dirt.

"Polnareff, we were worried about you," Joseph said.

"Where did you get those wounds?" I asked.

"Were you attacked?" Jotaro questioned.

"Who cares about my wounds?" Polnareff said cheerfully. "Listen, don't be shocked, Jotaro. Don't let your back go out in shock, Kakyoin. Who do you think I met, Mr. Joestar? Mademoiselle, Behold and rejoice! Dum-dum-dum-dum! It's him! That bastard Avdol was alive!" I smiled, running over and jumping into Avdol's waiting arms. He laughed and spun me around, hugging me tightly. I peppered his face with kisses, nuzzling his cheek.

"Well, lets go," Joseph said. Avdol set me on the ground, looping his arm through mine and following after Joseph.

"I'll help you carry your luggage," he told me, bending down and picking up my bag.

"You realize that I'm sticking to you like glue from now on," I told him. He winked at me.

"Of course, _ya gameela_ ," he replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the veil I had tucked into his hand in India. He gave me a tender smile and hooked it to my head-scarf, securing it over my face. I laughed, tears stinging my eyes as I touched the soft, jeweled material.

"Hey, Avdol," Jotaro greeted. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Avdol, is that wound on your back alright?" Joseph asked.

"It's fine. A bit stiff, though," Avdol said.

"I didn't hurt you when I jumped on you, did I?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Avdol assured.

"Has it really been two weeks?" Jotaro asked. "Thank goodness we're all still okay."

"Jotaro, you still wear all that stuff?" Avdol asked. "Don't you get hot?"

"Wait a minute, guys," Plonareef called after us. "Hey! I said wait, you assholes! What's the deal with that attitude? A guy who was dead came back to life! What the hell?! Why are you having a normal conversation?!"

"Oh, Polnareff, sorry," Joseph said. "When I said I buried Avdol in India, that was a lie."

"They tended the wounds on my head and back in India," Avdol explained.

"Y-You assholes knew that Avdol was still alive in India and you didn't tell me?!" Polnareff asked. "You too, Kakyoin?"

"I only found out the day after," Kakyoin said. "But we couldn't let the enemy know. And since you have such a big mouth...Pardon. Since you can't lie, I suggested that we keep it a secret from you."

"If you'd let the secret slip," Jotaro explained, "Avdol couldn't have recovered in peace."

"We were planning to tell you as soon as we knew he was safe, but we had no idea you'd run into him first." Kakyoin told him.

"Oh, yeah, Avdol." Polnareff exclaimed. "Your dad is on the island! We have to let him know your okay."

"Oh, that was me in disguise," Avdol explained. "My father died when I was a child."

"Yeah," I chimed in. "Why do you think Mama re-married?"

"W-what? Th-Then you guys...that was all...Did you have to go that far?" Polnareff whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "How dare you guys leave me out like that?!"

"Hey now, it's no reason to cry," Joseph said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this hurt," Kakyoin said. Polnareff turned betrayed eyes to me and I gave him a gentle smile. I pulled away from Avdol, walking over to the french-man and pecking his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I had to make sure my brother was safe," I said. "Thank you for protecting me in his place."

"I'm sorry, Polnareff," Avdol said. "There's a reason I came to this island in disguise."

"It was partially so the enemy wouldn't find out, but I also had Avdol do a little shopping for me," Joseph said.

"A little shopping?" Polnareff asked.

"It was a very conspicuous purchase," Joseph sighed.

"So I disguised myself as a rich Arab when I bought it," Avdol said. I looked over at Avdol curiously.

"Now, everyone, we're gonna ride that and leave!" Joseph declared. "Polnareff, cheer up already." Joseph pointed to the sea where a massive submarine surfaced, lights shining brightly. I laughed, running back to Avdol and taking his hand. He smiled down at me.

"You love the ocean," he said. "Now you can be submerged." I giggled at this and nodded. My heart fluttered in my chest. I was so happy to have my brother back, everything else was just icing on the cake. I hummed and swayed softly, making Avdol laugh.

"You're so happy!" he said.

"I'm back with you!" I said. "I missed you so much. I was so worried about you." Avdol's expression became fond and gentle. His powerful arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. He pressed warm kisses to my cheeks and forehead as he held me.

"At least you didn't cry like at your graduation," he said.

"She did cry," Jotaro said with a smirk. "You were just inside the house." Avdol tsked and shook his head.

"Really, _ya gameela_?" he asked.

"Oh, shut-up," I huffed, hiding my face in his robe. I closed my eyes as I basked in the familiar smell of my closest friend and confidant.


	21. Chapter 21

I laughed as I fixed Avdol's hair, braiding and securing the rubber-bands properly.

"You suck at this, Avdol," I said.

"It's hard to do it myself," he said.

"Hey, can you drive this thing, Avdol?" Polnareff asked, watching Avdol steer the vessel as I fixed his hair-style.

"Tsk, tsk. No problem," Avdol said with a grin.

"I can drive, too!" Joseph piped up.

"You're not driving this thing," Jotaro snapped. "I'm not letting you crash us again."

"Hmph. My grandson is so harsh," Joseph huffed. I giggled, looking over at Jotaro.

"I am inclined to agree with him," I said to Joseph. He gave me a look of mock hurt.

"Hey! Not you too!" he pouted. I grinned and secured Avdol's headband, leaning up and kissing his cheek to signal I was done. He beamed at me, the scars on his cheeks wrinkling.

"A submarine," Kakyoin mused, looking around. "This is my first time in one, but it's not as cramped as I expected."

"Yeah. This is a vessel that the rich use to explore the sea floor for pleasure," Joseph said. "As you see, it even has windows."

"Oh a window!" Polnareff exclaimed, running over and looking out at the sea floor. "I've always kind of liked this kind of thing. I wish I could've ridden it with a cute girl..."

"My sister isn't cute enough for you?" Avdol asked in a hard voice. Polnareff turned, his eyes wide.

"What? No! I mean...she is...I just..."

Avdol burst out laughing.

"Just kidding," he teased. "I see you haven't changed, Polnareff. We didn't come here to play." I snickered as Polnareff stuck his tongue out at Avdol and walked over to sit at the table with Kakyoin and Jotaro. I smiled as they discussed the ships equipment, standing and going over to the little kitchen.

"Who wants a drink?" I asked, grinning as everyone chimed in asking for one. I opened the fridge and grabbed the cola's, using a bottle opener to pop off the caps. I walked back to the table, Avdol putting a finger to his lips to signal me to be silent as I passed Joseph talking on the phone. I set the drinks down, handing them out.

"This is that important conversation?" Polnareff asked, taking a sip of cola.

"Yes. Madam Joestar is full of vitality," Avdol said. "so he needs to check in now and again to make sure she doesn't visit Moss Holly in Japan and discover the truth."

"Meaning that..." Kakyoin said.

"Of course, she hasn't been told anything," I said. "There's no need to worry her."

"You've met her?" Jotaro asked.

"Of course," I replied with a smile. "When I moved to Cairo, Avdol was already friends with the Joestar family. Joseph and Suzie were the ones that flew him to America to come get me. Your grandmother insisted on a shopping spree for my move. She's quite a handful, but she's a very sweet woman." We listened as Joseph ended the call, his back hunched slightly.

"You have my condolences, Mr. Joestar," Kakyoin said.

"But don't worry. We're here with you," Polnareff said. "Egypt is right in front of us."

"We must defeat Dio as soon as possible and save Miss Holly," Avdol declared. "That is exactly why I have returned."

"Right," Joseph said. "Thank you, everyone." I walked over, sliding my hand up his back and giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He smiled down at me.


End file.
